Howl Alone
by ScarlettWriter
Summary: Derek Hale didn't trust anybody. Stiles Stillinski is convinced he's in love with Lydia. Now tell that to the two sisters who appear shrouded in a dark past, lies, and myths. These girls are about to complicate things a bit more than the normal Kanima and alphas. Can our favorite boys handle it? IN CONSTRUCTION
1. Kiss my eyes

**Hey Guys! This isn't my first story, well this is one that I'm more than likely to complete! I love Teen Wolf, an season 3? I was going gaga...  
Well let me know what you think peeps! . (I totally just said that...)  
An no my two characters are NOT Mary Sues. They are inspired by two very close friends of mine and they will not be spared just because of that. Feedback is greatly appreciated !  
Disclaimer:I do not own Teen Wolf or any of it's characters. (Sulks in a corner) except the idea of the plot for this story and my two characters!:) Well...here we go!  
**

* * *

_"Derrek...Derrek...Derrek Hale, murderer of his family. All because of a silly infatuation. Was it worth it?" Kate Argent hissed out cruelly. A condescending smirk played upon her lips as she watched her ex squirm and growl at her. He always was attractive...for a disgusting werewolf._

_"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Derrek snarled, spitting at her. He watched in satisfaction as she squealed and jumped back,complaining about werewolf cooties. He snorted._

_Crazy bitch._

_"Your going to regret that! Oh, I know, should I pay Scott a visit? Make him scream. Tell him how everything is YOUR fault? Or-"_

_"Kate." She was cut off. Kate slowly turned around and looked up the stairs. If Derrek had to say who was the ugliest person in the world, it'd be this bitch when she saw the persons face._

_"Kate, darling" The voice crooned. Such a weird play of words coming from such a cold tone, Derrek mused._

_"A-Al-" Kate stuttered. She took a step back before regaining her composure._  
_"Ho-How are you? To what do I owe this visit?" She managed out. Schooling her features of fear and crossing her arms across her barely there bosom._  
_Huh._  
_An he always thought they were big._  
_Deceiving push-ups..._

_"I'M GREAT. How are you." She cut off Kate before she could respond. "OH,you have a guest? I thought I heard something." The woman, whatever she was mused out loud._  
_She stepped into the light and Derrek gulped._

_Pale green eyes traveled up the Average length legs, which with each step flaunted the agility an power in led up to smooth muscled thighs an going up to a wide set of hips before they landed on a rounded bottom._

_Holy shit._  
_He just died._  
_So tan, yet pale?_

_His eyes traveled up to her stomach. It appeared flat, but she was thick. Defiantly not a fragile stick like Allison was. A medium waist an...holy crap._  
_Her boobs weren't huge,per say. They just, they were teetering in D territory. A smooth neck an firm arms to a very pair of feminine shoulders an up to a-_  
_Hey. What the fuck?_  
_  
Her body was on full view but her face was hidden by the staircases shadow. He growled loudly, pulling both women's attention to him. At least, he thought so. His vision had started to fade in and out. The wolf was rattling its cage, not appreciating not being able to identify the other person in the room. All Derrek knew is that Kate was scared of them._  
_AN HONESTLY...that was good enough for him._

_"Oh Katie. Hun, you know this isn't good. Even when I sent out a warning." The stranger sighed and Derrek desperately tried to identify the voice. She went back up the stairs, giggling._

_"Kate, as we speak all of your men are being killed and weapons confiscated. If you hurt Derrek Hale once more...You might just want to off yourself before I find you." The woman's voice border lined hysterical rage an Derrek wanted nothing more than to know who made Kate look so terriefied and angry at the same time. If only his eyelids weren't so damn heavy!_

_"How DARE-" Kate's screech was cut off **again!** His wolf hummed approvingly at the furious and shaking rage she was going through._  
_Bitch._

_"Do not raise your voice at me. My sister isn't here to hold me back from killing you like last time...Honey" She snapped._  
_The woman paused and chuckled. "An sweet dreams to you Derrek. I'm glad you finally remembered. But, it's time to wake up now."_  
_An he fell into the darkness, the sound of chains being broken and Kate's screech filling his ears._

* * *

Derek's eyes snapped open in the water, the chlorine stinging his eyes. Still paralyzed he tried to quell his rising panic. He was a werewolf, not a fucking mermaid! Arms wrapped under his, pulling him to the surface.  
He gasped for breath, choking while coughing up the water. "Stiles!" He gasped. "Where, where is it?" He coughed, looking sideways at the struggling to stay afloat teen.

"Uh Derek." Stiles stuttered. His eyes were straight ahead, not even blinking. "Look ahead!"

Derek attempted to turn his head, growling. "What is-" He snapped his mouth shut and stared right along with Stiles.

There standing on the side of the pool, staring straight at Jackson was a girl, woman, grinning cockily at Jackson with her arms out, looking ready to pounce. Her midnight black hair pulled back in a high ponytail. Her eyes glowed an electric blue, a startling contrast to her snowy white skin, and had malice in them. She wore black combat boots with her ripped jeans tucked into them an sporting a simple tank-top to accentuate her firm stomach an nicely sized bosom. All in all, she looked badass.

"Damn..." Stiles whistled staring at the girl who was in a predatory stance. "She fine."

The two boys heard a chuckle an a second girl walked in. Derek's eyes widened when she got closer. She was barefoot and had on spandex, covering her chest was a simple white sports bra. She had a large cut across her stomach that still looked to be trickling blood.

She got closer to her companion, smiling widely. "Don't worry," She cooed to Derek an Stiles.  
"She thinks your 'fine' too." She winked at Stiles.

Stiles blushed madly an almost dropped Derek.

"HORMONES Stiles! HORMONES!"

The girl in the sports bra turned her head to her friend, an laughed.  
"We can't kill him yet, Elissa. It's not our problem." She grinned at her, raising an eyebrow.

Elissa growled low, but a cruel smile was still in place. She matched each move the Kanama made, hissing right back at it when it snapped at her.  
"Can't you get them please? I don't want those shoes ruined!" Her companion scolded. Elissa sighed.

"Alaura, I can always clean any...blood off of them" She growled,baring her teeth.

Alaura huffed and wagged her finger. She walked in front of Elissa, completely ignoring the kanama. The creature hissed and lunged, venom dripping from its claws.  
Stiles and Derek's eyes nearly popped out of their heads.

"RUN!" They screamed panicked.

Alaura turned so fast it gave Stiles whiplash. "Supernatural..." He moaned. Derek watched her body flow; she wasn't as skinny as her companion but she wasn't big. She was thick, compromised of muscle but the thin layer of fat kept her abs hidden, giving the illusion that it wouldn't hurt to hit her. _**Lies.**_

She stared at the kanama straight in the eyes an it froze where it stood, slowly going into a crouch. "Listen, " She hissed. Her eyes lost their shine and were cold.  
"YOU go to your master, and tell him he fucked with the wrong people." She smiled when the thing screeched.  
"Now hurry." It jumped away, letting loose a long screech in the air.

Elissa huffed but stood to her full height, mockingly looking down at Alaura. "I had that you know!" She glared.  
Alaura raised an eyebrow. "And? Your boy is drowning, by the way." She smirked when Elissa's eyes widened and she immediately dived into the pool. Derek felt Stiles being yanked from and he yelled out. Before sinking he heard a splash and felt warm fingers wrapping around his biceps. He stared into chocolate brown eyes, an they stared right back into his pale green ones.

She smiled, brown tresses floating around them as she lifted up his shirt and trailed a shape over his lungs. All of a sudden his face didn't feel so covered by water an he could actually breathe. Greedily he sucked in the air, relishing it.  
"wha-who are you?" He breathed. She laughed and bubbles appeared around them. She waved her hand and suddenly her hair fell, actually wet... under the water?

"We've met, Derek. I kept Kate from...taking you again." Her eyes flashed and he felt her fingers dig painfully into his arms. "But that's for another time. Right now I need to take your hot butt up there with your friend." He glared at her and she just laughed, swimming and dragging him along.

'_Stupid Stiles. Stupid Scott. Stupid...stupid.' _He thought.

Cool concrete met his back and he heard Stiles pushing Alaura away from him, standing between them.

A wall, willing to die for a friend.

Alaura's eyebrows shot up and she smiled. "Look Elissa! Your boy is loyal." She clapped and poked Elissa's arm. Elissa blushed but rung the water out of her hair.

"UM, Alaura?" She blushed. Alaura turned to her, her eyes shining with mirth.  
"Don't get mad, okay?" Alaura nodded. "I got my shoes wet." she mumbled, inching away.  
Alaura looked down at her shoes an grinned. "I got this. Leggo."

"Alaura...never say that in my presence again."

"...OK..."

They turned to walk out, but Stiles stopped them.  
"Wait!" He called out. "How do you know us?" A blush stained his cheeks as he avoided Elissa's eyes. Elissa grinned and kept on walking. Alaura smiled at him before her eyes landed on Derek's still form

"See you soon." She waved.

* * *

**A/N: SO hope you guys liked it so far. . I know it might be a little confusing at first but trust me it will all work out! Now from here it may or may not loosely follow the original storyline.  
Was that whole thing with Kate a dream? Or actually real? An what is Alaura talking about?  
Now I'm off to watch some Teen Wolf! (grabs blanket an cuddles.)  
Onward! (Did I really just say that...) **


	2. Meetings

**Hey guys! Time for chapter 2!  
Enjoy (:  
Disclaimer: I do not own teen wolf or any of the show's characters. I just own the idea of the plot to this story and my two OC's.**

_**I can't escape this hell,  
So many times I've tried.  
I'm still caged inside  
somebody get me through this nightmare,  
I can't control myself.  
Somebody wake me from this nightmare.  
-Animal I have become, Three days grace**_

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

"_So you're saying there were two girls. One was bleeding from her stomach, and the other had on hunting gear? Like Allison?" Scott asked incredulously. Stiles groaned throwing his hands in the air.  
"No we made it all up. Two girls who seemed to know what was going on, and us, oh and seemed to actually __**like **__us don't exist. Come on Scott!" Stiles exclaimed sarcastically._

_Derek snarled at the both of them. "Look Scott, they were there." He glared. "They knew us, and…the girl seemed to be able to __**talk**__ to the kanama. I don't know about you, but that raises some red flags in my books." He breathed in an Erica placed a hand on his arm, worry etched into her features. He flinched away subconsciously, her touch searing him. She brought her hand to her side, looking the other way and mumbling she was gonna be on look-out._

_He leaned against Stiles jeep and pictured that girl's face. Tan with a slight blush, a little freckles dusting her straight nose, high cheek bones and a smooth jaw line, well taken care of eyebrows and wide brown eyes flecked with blue. Straight teeth and smooth pink lips. He shivered, she was the girl…the girl in his memory. Her voice…now had a face. But why were there stairs? The basement didn't have stairs, and…Scott was the one that saved him from Kate? _

_He clutched his head, too many damn questions!  
"No one was there!" Scott exclaimed. He growled slamming a fist into Stiles hood, claws elongating. "Why is it always my jeep?!" Stiles whined. He gripped Scott and shoved him back, smacking him over the head._

_"Scott!_ _We don't know who these girls are_ _and what they are. What if their like Jackson huh? Just…with no scents, like a Kanama on steroids." He ground out._  
_They glared at each other heatedly. Scott opened his mouth but snapped it shut, his eyes flickering to gold and back to brown._

"_Scott…I know you don't want to admit it, but these girls knew us. The girl…I remember her." Derek scowled, eyes narrowing and flashing red in the night. _

_Scott's head snapped towards him and Stile's eyes widened. "Well?" He huffed "How do you know them?"  
_

_Derek turned, leaning on Stiles hood. He sighed "I don't know the other one… I think it's her sister, she mentioned it to Kate. I just know the one who saved me. Alaura is her name, or at least that's what Kate was screaming when she chained me back up and ran out of the basement. "_

_Scott spoke up. "What do you mean?" He narrowed his eyes. Mistrust radiated off of him, but Stiles scooted closer to Derek, curiosity shining in his eyes._

_Derek bared his teeth. "What I mean, is that Alaura somehow got the chains off and scared the crap out of Kate. How she did that, I don't know. The only thing that scared Kate was an alpha and…" His eyes widened as he spun around to face the two teens. All of them stood tense, eyes widened._

_"She's an alpha" Scott whispered. "That's why she wasn't scared, she knew she was superior." He crouched low, his face crumbling. "We have to ask the Argents for help. We can't fight Jackson and fight another alpha!" He yelled angrily._

_Stiles shook his head fast. "No," He mumbled. "She wasn't an alpha. I…I don't know what she was. What they were!" He crouched besides Scott, pulling him up slowly.  
"Look Scott, she wasn't an alpha. Derek would have sensed it." He sent a heated glare at said man, who was currently staring at Scott with an unclear expression on his face.  
_

_He sighed. "No, I didn't sense it, but this still doesn't make sense at all." He squared his shoulders and narrowed his eyes. _

"_We can't trust the Argents, not with this. Scott…we have to kill Jackson."  
"No!" Scott snapped up, disbelief in his eyes. "Were not going to kill him! Let's just, lets…we can.." He trailed off as Derek stared at him.  
_

_Derek stepped forward slowly, anger and determination in his eyes. Stiles gripped Scott's arm, gulping loudly.  
Derek leaned in, "I'm going to find Jackson." He growled. "An then, I'm going to find out who those girls are." He pulled back, rolling his shoulders. _

_He grinned. "And you two are going to help me."_

* * *

Stiles snapped back to the present, shaking off the creeps and pouring what little mountain ash he had left. It's not like he didn't understand what Scott was going through, hell half the time he wished he could wash his hands of this life. But then…he would just be average. Nothing special.

"Oh my god" He breathed, staring at the connected line. He did that, by himself!  
"Ha yeah!" He screamed fist pumping the air. "Check it ou-" He turned around grinning only to stop. He was alone. No one was out here. Sighing he turned around only to freeze. There standing at the door of the club was that girl. She flashed a smile at him, winking and pushing off the door to walk over.

The base of the music from the club reverberated through him, matching pretty well with how fast his heart was beating. Holy shit, could she hear it?  
_No, she isn't a werewolf _He told himself. Her smile grew as she stared at his chest. _Okay, either she's a mind reading vamp or a werewolf _He panicked.

Her midnight black hair shone with blue lowlights, highlighting sea blue eyes with hints of gold in them. He gulped._ Damn I'm leaning towards werewolf._ He prayed

"Uh, hi?" He stuttered out, feeling the heat rise to his cheeks. She laughed loudly, throwing her head back before coming to a stop in front of him. Her gaze darted downwards and she smirked.  
"First time?" She whispered. He laughed awkwardly.  
"Uh yeah actually. I mean no, I do this all the time." _Get a grip Stiles_ He scolded himself.

Her eyebrows shot up. "Huh," She muttered. She looked up at him and flashed her pearly whites.  
"Interesting." I'm sorry but look away as I wipe the drool off my face. Stiles stood tall, remembering where and who he was talking (or drooling on) too. Puffing out his chest he tried to attempt a glare at the stranger, but she was looking behind him. Stiles whipped around, curiosity burning.

Eyebrows furrowed, just empty alley way behind him. Turning he went to open his mouth only to snap it shut. There standing in the stranger's place was nothing but air. His shoulders slumped, disappointment filling him. Looking down he saw a folded piece of paper, a quick look sideways he casually picked it up.

Hello Stiles, I'm Elissa. You're bound to see more of us so I suggest you and Derek keep yourselves out of trouble, just a warning. And shhh on who you tell about us. Some aren't ready, you know? Stay safe.  
-Elissa

Mouth agape Stiles' hand started to shake. _Cool it Stiles_ He prepped himself_ it's just a girl. Just a really seemingly nice, awesome, devious girl, who seems to like you._ He blanched. Okay, so prepping himself?  
Not really his style. Ha. Get it?

He looked all around before pocketing the note casually. Pulling his shoulders back he strutted around. Now to wait patiently and pray no one came to abuse his sexy self.

….Or get all 147 pounds of his ass kicked, you know.

Though by the note something told him if somebody tried to fuck with him, they would have a mysterious 5'7 pale girl on their ass faster than you could say Stiles the Great. _Hmm…probably shouldn't be happy with that, He thought.  
_  
Looking back to where Elissa had stood mere seconds ago he grinned. Hey, if so he wouldn't be the first to trust the wrong person. Might as well give her a shot. He patted the note in his pocket reassuringly before fixing the mountain ash.

Oh my god give him strength.

* * *

Derek clutched his stomach, lifting his shirt to see four bullet wounds on him. A growl seeped through his teeth, eyes flashing red dangerously. Boyd gasped painfully, "It-It's not healing."  
Derek clenched his eyes shut trying desperately to stop the sounds of bullets so he could concentrate. Damn it he was an alpha for Christ's sake! He looked up in time to see a girl jump down from a railing, landing gracefully in a crouch.

She looked up at him, mirth shining bright. Boyd growled low in his throat and she smirked at him. "Oh Hun," She giggled. "You don't scare me." Her eyes traveled to Derek and ran over the exposed flesh. Derek attempted to cover his wounds, refusing to show weakness. Her eyes flashed electric blue and a snarl ripped its way out of her throat. Boyd screamed from the intensity, curling inwards on himself. Derek snarled back, he was wounded but he wouldn't let… whatever she was bully his pack.

Teeth bared she stood tall. Derek blinked and then she was in his face looking into his eyes, searching for something. He stared right back, not wavering under the ice and anger in it. The blue glowed brighter when he winced as she pulled his shirt up. _Show no pain_ He thought, surprised he could hear himself over the panicked screams of the hunters and Boyd's low whines. They had heard her, and they knew she wasn't Derek the alpha.

Oh no. She was something else.

He heard Chris Argent yelling for his troops to retreat and he let out a breath. A cool sensation ran over his wounds and he gasped, eyes snapping up.

"St-stop" He attempted. He lifted his hand, wrapping hers in his. Pale green stared into livid blue ones.  
"What else did they do to you?" She growled. He turned his head away from her, away from her stare. _Hell,_ he thought weakly, _I would take brown over blue. _

He felt the cool feeling of her hand leaving his, and he hated how he wanted it back.  
Blame the bullets.  
She looked down at him and his throat clenched. Blue eyes glowed with worry, anger and pain. He looked over at Boyd, shoving him roughly.  
"Get up," He growled. "We have to go, now!" Gunshots were still being fired, but not as close. The girl stared ahead, a concentrated look on her face.  
Split second decision Derek pulled her to the ground, rolling her underneath him and trapping her. "Who," He breathed. "The hell are you?" She struggled against him and Derek struggled to ignore his other…needs. Fuck.

Brown began to seep into the icy blue of her eyes, and her struggling let up. "Derek," She whispered, looking up from underneath her lashes. He cursed his hormones silently.  
"Let me go. Please." She raised her hands in surrender, resting them against his chest. He closed his eyes and growled. It was the bullets. BULLETS. Bullets.

He looked into brown eyes and sighed, slowly getting to his knees and rising. Reaching out a hand he pulled her up, smirking to see her only reaching below his shoulders.  
She smiled up at him and walked around, pulling her hoodie over her head. She sent a look over her shoulder and patted her jean pocket, then pointing towards his.  
.

Looking down he reached into his pocket and pulled out a crumbled piece of paper. He growled quietly seeing she wasn't there anymore. Hearing no more bullets and shouts he looked over at Boyd. Safe, ears dripping blood but safe and conscious.

Hello, Derek. My name is Alaura and my companion is Elissa. As of now she should have already said her hellos to Stiles. She's been…dying to see him. I need you to stay quiet about us, don't let Scott tell Allison.  
We don't like collateral damage.  
And well, we don't like the Argents very much. See you soon… Be safe.  
-Alaura

He glared up, distrust shining in his eyes. Distantly he could hear the echo of laughter, hers, but as Boyd coughed harder he realized he had more things to do. He lifted him up, swinging an arm over his shoulders. He pocketed the note, hating it every second.

_But…If she hated the Argents…_ He grinned to himself unknowingly. Shaking his head quickly he scowled. No. No more feelings or flings. That was the past. The old Derek.  
New Derek had to be an alpha.

New Derek had to be _safe._

* * *

Derek stared hard at the vet as he cleaned up Scott. He never wanted this to happen, he never wanted Scott to be in this deep. The vet looked up from Scott at Derek. Self-loathing was evident and he shook his head, muttering something about needing more bandages.  
He walked to the front, worry rolling off of him in waves.

"Are we really going to leave this in a bunch of teenagers' hands?" A snobby female voice questioned from her place in a waiting chair. Sighing he looked up, a wry smile in place.  
"They are more than capable." He asserted.

She raised one delicate eyebrow. "Should we tell them about what's coming?" She asked.  
"No, " He shook his head. "I wo-"  
He was cut off by the ding of the front door and the scent of the woods filled his senses. His stomach dropped. He looked up fearfully at a smirking girl and a smiling one. The one with a smile in place looked around before her eyes landed on the sitting woman. They traveled from her to him, resting longer than necessary as her companion slowly locked the door behind them.

"Yes," Alaura smiled. "I think we should."

* * *

**Wooh! Chapter 2 done. Yes it's cryptic and some of you are wondering where the others are. are not needed yet!**

**Its 1: 40am right now and I need some sleep to upload chapter 3 tomorrow! Or, today if you think about it.**  
**Well! Review, ask questions, comments.**  
**Note: Derogatory comments will be ignored.**

**Review, follow, favorite!  
**

**-ScarlettWriter**


	3. Second Chances

**A/N Hey guys! So, here is chapter 3. Beforehand I want you all to know that what happens in the story may not be following the show word for word. And I apologize if anyone was offended by my descriptions of the characters. Also, Alaura's name is in no way related to Laura Hale. I apologize in advance for any grammar errors.**

**So from here on out you are going to be reading from the girls point of views! Well later in this chapter. I'm so excited to be able to show more of their personality and get the plot going.**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or its characters.**

_"I'm waking up to ash and dust  
I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust  
I'm breathing in the chemicals  
I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus  
This is it, the apocalypse."  
-Radioactive, Imagine Dragons_

* * *

Dr. Deaton eyes zeroed in on the small smile playing upon Alaura's lips. "What are you doing here?" He asked harshly, overcoming his fear. Elissa tsked once behind Alaura, making a shhing motion. Alaura's smile grew.  
"We heard the rumors...so we came. "She said playfully.

Dr. Deaton took a step towards her. "I don't know what to tell you."  
The woman in the chair scoffed. " How about they're just a bunch of teenagers, nothing special. I still think we should take care of this our-"

Elissa had moved so fast no one had time to register what happened, all they heard was a scream. She hauled the counselor up by her throat, her feet dangling as she clawed at her captors hands.  
Alaura dashed over, throwing Elissa away from the woman. Elissa slammed into the wall, plaster cracking around her. She growled at Alaura and went to lunge.

Alaura stepped forward and snarled, her eyes bleeding blue." **Stop!"**

Elissa let out a whine before shaking her head back and forth, coming to her senses. "Don't ever instigate that their not special or mean something." She warned to the woman. She nodded quickly but stayed quiet.

Alaura dragged her eyes to Dr. Deaton, He held up a hand to stop her.  
"It happens." He smiled warily.

"You don't have to be afraid of us." Alaura smiled.  
Dr. Deaton sighed looking at her. She seemed relaxed, but he knew that she was waiting for him to make one wrong move.

His eyes went to Elissa, whose eyes were focused on the door to the back. He froze.

Her gaze caught his lapse in stance and the remaining anger vanished. Of course, he just answered her suspicions. She cocked her head but remained quiet, nodding her head slowly at him. She knew Alaura could smell them, but she also knew that her emotions were on overload. She didn't know if she would be able to stand Alaura if she snapped, so better if she stayed quiet.

He let out a breath and leaned over the counter. "I'll put in a good word for you." He bargained. Alaura breathed in. Thank god. She needed their help, and honestly they needed theirs. She furrowed her brows. And if they ended up trusting them...well that would be a bonus.

She extended a hand, awaiting a shake. He eyed it warily and Elissa laughed.  
"She's not going to bite _you."_ she giggled, happy to at least see Alaura relax some since they've been here. The double meaning in her words had him eyeing her angrily.

"One condition," He bit out. "When this all done with, you leave. Both of you. All of you."  
He eyed them daringly. He may have been wary of them, but he refused to show how much their presence impacted him.

"You can't-" Elissa started but Alaura held a hand up, cocking her head to the side. Her brown eyes took him in. She didn't know exactly what he thought they were planning, but hopefully by the end of it they wouldn't be forced to kill him. Elissa's expression turned murderous as she stared him down, but reluctantly she agreed.

"Here is…my condition," She started. "You tell them about us. But only Derek, Stiles, Scott, and Isaac."

He remained tense but gripped her hand in his, shaking it firmly.  
"Were going to be away for a while, so tell them soon. Like, tonight." She instructed.  
"Where are you going?" He asked.  
Elissa placed a hand on her shoulder, pulling her away. They walked backwards an Elissa clicked the door open. Alaura grinned. "We've been away for a while, and we know Derek knows about them. It's why he's so against us. We have to try and ward them off a little while longer to let them deal with all this crap." she pointed to the door "My people will pay for that." laughter left both girls lips before they disappeared.  
Wait...they didn't have people! Damn it.

Silence.

"Holy shit!" The woman exclaimed, staring at him in bewilderment. "Is it just me or was it like they had a major case of PMSing? Or can you explain all that power radiating from them. Because excuse me, but they have more than their father."

He headed to the back. "They've just always had strong emotions, as long as I've known them. Add that they didn't know you. Personality wise their actually kind of...nice." He shot her a grin. "It's because of how strong their protective instincts are. So, I suggest to retain the insults around them."

The girl shivered. "No problem."

He didn't know if he could do this, deal with them being here. He defiantly knew they wouldn't be able to honor the compromise, he could tell by their reactions. He dragged a hand down his face as he saw two very alert wolves. One glaring at him the other looking desperate for information.

"Call Stiles and Isaac." He said tiredly.

* * *

"So, is it just me or is everyone else ready to pass out from just waiting around? Seriously, I have a gallon of milk at home waiting for me." Stiles whined spinning around in his chair. Derek and Scott sent a glare his way, both jumping their knees in anticipation.  
"Mind telling me why you're not freaking out?" Scott spat. Stiles looked up and shrugged.  
"Eh, I met them. They seem nice, a bit crazy, but hell I hang out with werewolves, get threatened on a daily bases, and chase rampant lizard kids. I'm over it."

Derek glanced his way. "I met her, Alaura. She is defiantly not a human but she's not a werewolf. I didn't smell it, but her eyes glowed the color of an omega." He shook his head pacing.

"Well that's where you're right, and that's where you're wrong." Dr. Deaton spoke up from the doorway. The three boys looked over at him accusingly. He sighed.  
"Where is Isaac?" He questioned. Derek shook his head.

"He can't come. He's studying for some chemistry test." He brushed off.  
Stiles and Scott swiveled towards him.  
"What test?!"

Dr. Deaton closed his eyes. So now he knows why they wanted him to do this. "Shut up," he ordered.  
The arguing between them paused.

"You're an idiot Stiles."  
"I can feel the love Derek. Really, it's stifling Me."  
"yeah Derek."  
"Scott…leave the smart talking to me."

Dr. Deaton slammed down a leather clad book, startling the others. "What is that?" Stiles peeked over.

"It's a book that I made, explaining the two girls you've met." He paused, making sure they were paying attention.  
"They're sisters, and they are the only two…living daughters of a very well-known alpha." He raised a hand to stop them. "Please save the questions for later."

He flipped through it. "Their father was an alpha and decided it was time to birth an heir. Their mother was a…well they will tell you that. But she was enraptured by him, and followed him willingly. All of their tries at children failed and they were close to giving up, but then they had Alaura. Her father raised her as a boy. He would throw her into the woods alone, starve her for weeks, and her mother got sick of it."

Derek looked him in the eyes. "They were raising her to hunt, survive on instinct."

He shook his head. "Her dad was. He had gone crazy from not being able to have a child on the first try, thought he was weak. So he bullied her. Her mom found out she was pregnant again, with Elissa, and she vanished. After that it was like she lived in a drill camp. No love was shown to her, no smiles or warmth. A colleague of mine said she broke a bone for every day, yet she still managed to smile at him when he fixed her up. He asked how she did it and she told him she had a plan, that one day someone would take her away from all of it."

Derek sucked in a breath. "What did she do?" Stiles and Scott looked up, wearing disgusted looks.

"When she was 14 she heard a rumor of a hunter murdering innocents by seducing a 15 year old. She was furious, they said it was like she had gone rabid but she was looking for something, someone."  
"Her father." Scott whispered.

He nodded. "She was angry at him for keeping her there, knowing that she could have helped somehow. Wolves are raised to keep in contact with the human side of them to remain less…predatory. But she was raised to cocoon herself in the wolf, it explains why her moods can shift depending on the people in the room with her. Her father laughed in her face, calling her nothing but a pup, not strong enough to fight even him. So, she challenged him."  
Derek slammed his fist into the desk, causing an indent. He growled lowly and clenched his eyes.

"It was a long fight, and people there were caught in the crossfire. This infuriated Alaura so she let the wolf take over and she slashed his face, deep enough to scar. They say she howled as she stood over her screaming alpha and then… she broke away and her eyes glowed blue. She was an omega." He finished.

Derek crossed his arms and looked away. Scott dropped his head into his hands. Stiles looked at Dr. Deaton, a look of fear crossing his face. "What about, about Elissa?"

Dr. Deaton shook his head. "She was born with people to love and dote on her. But her mother was bitter and her sense of right and wrong had left her. She would dote on her one day, then hit her so hard the next they had to rush her to the hospital. She grew up standing on her toes and knowing to never mention her father or sister. The one time she did she was thrown into the forest for weeks to survive. When she was 11 she felt the wolf.  
Her mother had been locking her up from the moon, preventing her shifts.  
But her mother grew careless as her mind left her and Elissa fled from her home and felt the wolf. Her eyes glowed gold and she knew that her sister was alive and needed her. So, she searched for her.  
Alaura welcomed her with open arms but remained an omega, knowing they weren't ready to search for a pack themselves. But in a way she leads them…she is older." He finished.

"How do you know so much about them?" Derek ran a hand through his hair. Deaton looked up.  
"Actually, just now was my first time meeting them. I've only heard stories about them from those that they've met. Their going away for a while to take some care of business actually. When they come back they want to talk to you themselves. This was just to pacify you." He clarified.

Scott barked out a laugh. "This is great! A Kanima, a ruined relationship, and I'm failing and you want me to stress out even more?!" Deaton glared at him.

"They are on your side. Well," He paused. He nodded to the two others. "They are on those two sides."  
Stiles looked up from gnawing on his fist, and Derek just stared.

"They've made contact with you?" Deaton questioned. Both nodded.

He stood straight, nodding to himself. "Their loyalty lies in you two then. The first people they show themselves too are the ones they pledge their loyalty too."  
Stiles whoop broke the silence as he did a little jig. "Stiles!" Scott yelled. He looked up unfazed.

"What's up?" He asked casually.  
"Why are you so happy?" Scott demanded. Stiles gave him a blank stare. "Oh I don't know, a supernatural girl and her sister have pledged their loyalty to me and their freaking strong. Hmm…where's the problem?" He chuckled.

Scott looked over to Derek. "And you, how do you feel about all of this?"

Derek's pale green eyes burned holes into the floor as he concentrated. Finally he looked up, "I think…I need to know more." He directed at the Doctor.

Deaton shook his head. "All I know are stories from others who pass by. That their father hunts them, trying to kill them. But they are stubborn and never stay in one place longer than a couple of months. Except…they've been here for over a year." He turned away.  
Derek took him in. "That's bad then, they've been found. Why would they risk that?" He asked incredulously. The doctor looked at him warily.

"Well," he paused. "A story is that they are wolves, but their females. So they look for a mate; one that can match them and challenge them. That is…why they are still here. You are their mates."

Silence.

"HOLY-"

"Are you-"

"How is that-"

Their voices blurred together as they raised their voices higher and higher, all four of them trying to talk over one another.  
Deaton yelled louder. "Males do not choose their mates, why no one knows. It has always been the females. It's such a well kept secret even in families Derek, they do not tell anyone until it has happened. When it happened to them, they only knew because of some close friends of theirs." He explained.

The door slamming shut and the smell of blood, tears and dirt filled their noses as Isaac walked in…carrying the unconscious bruised and bloody body of Alaura. Elissa stood beside him, her eyes glued to Alaura's barely rising chest. Sobs wracked her body but she took no notice.

"Please," He whispered tearfully. "You have to help her."

* * *

The first thing Alaura registered was whatever she was laying on felt like a slab of concrete against her skin. She felt heavy, and the sickly sweet smell of sickness clogged her nose. She gagged, turning on her side and heaving up nothing. Colors were rushing, garbled sounds were filling her ears. She felt the scream bubble in her throat before it tore its way out of her mouth. She thrashed, gasping, eyes open but seeing nothing. She sobbed helplessly.

"Somebody, please help me! Please, it hurts so bad!" She kicked her feet out and thrashed. Hands were gripping her arms, trying to restrain her. She snarled, the colors in her eyes , red, and blue battled.

"Derek please! She needs you!" A woman screamed frantically. Two seconds later large firm hands gripped her face, snapping her jaw shut. She bared her teeth but whoever it was growled softly at her, exerting his dominant status over hers. She wanted to buck up and fight, really she did...

But his voice was too soothing, too husky to resist. She purred inwardly just at the rumble of it.

"Go to sleep Alaura, for me." She listened obediently, slipping into the silence that the darkness offered her.

An Alaura was given a second chance at her life.

* * *

**"I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus  
This is it, the apocalypse  
Whoa  
I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones  
Enough to make my systems blow  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age"  
-Radioactive, Imagine dragons**

**A/N: Hope you liked it! Next chapter, things start to piece together and the plot spins into action.  
If any one felt like this moved really fast, I'm sorry. But that's the reason why I introduced them so late into the show.  
This is mainly Derek focused, but Stiles will be getting some love no worries!  
**

**Review, follow, favorite!**


	4. Oh Boy

**Leggo! Disclaimer: I do not own teen wolf or it's characters.**

* * *

_Her own blood dripping onto her face is what woke her up. The last thing she remembered was her and Elissa running through the woods from something and then...darkness. She could grasp pieces of them torturing her for answers, her screams ringing in her own ears. Dazed she leaned her head back, attempting to stand. Her knees gave out and she screamed from pain. The shackles on her wrists dug deeper; fresh blood gushing out. Her hands were wrapped up in duct tape and she cursed the man who helped create her. This wasn't fair. This wasn't fucking fair!_

_She threw her head back and howled. Oh, she wanted her father to know she was up. She wanted him to know that she would take him down._

_As soon as she could figure out how to get these fucking shackles off..._

_Her howl broke off into a sob._

_She hated this. She hated how weak just the thought of him could make her feel._

_"I'm going to kill you!" She cried out, thrashing. Her legs refused to support her weight so she settled for pulling harder on her chains. They rattled slightly, groaning as she pulled harder and harder. She was going to kill him. She would draw it out, enjoy every second as he begged for mercy. She would kill him for hurting her, for taking away her opportunity to raise Elissa away from their psychotic mother. The chains groaned louder and the wall they were on started to crack around it. Her breath was ragged as she pulled harder. Anger coursed through her and her eyes flashed blue. She couldn't die here. She couldn't leave Elissa so soon. She couldn't let life go! She had spent her whole life running trying to become stronger away from her father. But he stuck to her like smoke, making it hard for her to actually breathe. When she stumbled upon Derek she thought her life could take a turn for the better. She wouldn't have to pretend to be so cocky and scary to make people leave her and Elissa alone._

_She wouldn't have to be alone. She could get her prince charm-or well dark prince. She smiled, her busted lips cracking and the movement hurting her bruised cheek._

_There was little light in the room they were keeping her and she could barely see through her swollen eye. She tugged a little harder, wincing._

_Fuck this wasn't easy!_

_Why wasn't this easy!?_

_She paused to sniff the air cautiously, and her eyes rolled in the back of her head as her body registered the source._

_Wolfs bane._

_No no no! She pushed harder, trying to make use of her remaining strength. That's why her legs were failing her, they were fucking drugging her! A snarl rattled inside of her as she pulled harder and harder. She was so close! The wall was breaking, the cracks digging into her already bleeding wounds._

_A tortured scream rang in her ears and she froze eyes wide. Her heart began to pick up speed as she looked all over, her body screaming in objection. It pierced the air again, raising an octave._

_"NOOOO!" She screeched desperation sinking in. She knew._

_"Elissa!" She yelled, pulling harder on the chains. She struggled to take a knee, her blue eyes glowing in the darkness. Her breath became labored as she took a stand. She pushed off the wall and it broke, digging into her skin._

_She didn't feel it. All she felt and heard were her sisters fading scream._

_She ran through the door and breathed in deeply, her vision still blurring. Her mind was leaving her as she succumbed to her wolf._

_Find pack and kill threat was on repeat in her mind, blood thirst clawing to the surface. _

_She took off; a blur of blood, dirt, and ripped clothes. Her hair was a rats nets with leaves and twigs._

_But she didn't care._

_Her sisters scent was getting closer and closer, and she howled as she crashed through a door._

_Slowly she stood, her glowing eyes taking in the scene in front of her. Elissa was on her knees with her hands bound like her sisters, mouth gagged and feet shackled together. Her clothes were ripped and torn with multiple cuts and bruises across her body._

_What brought Alaura crashing back to reality was the furious expression and tears streaming down her face as she stared at a man sitting peacefully with scars covering his face. Two men were sitting on either side of him, wary expressions on their faces as they stared at her. She took notice of the blood on their hands and decided they would die first. She strolled up to Elissa, ripping the tape off her hands and crushing the shackles. She took the gag out and crushed her to her, hugging her with all her worth. Her wolf hummed in approval as she noticed she wasn't hurt too bad._

_That same anger coursed through her veins as her and Elissa rose._

_"Well, look at this. A father daughter reunion." Her father extended his hands out, a full blown out mocking smile on his lips. She winced away from his, her eyes. That same brown stared her down, making it impossible not to feel crushed. God she hated this! No matter how strong she was, he always swung her down._

_Shaking her head of those thoughts she heard Elissa call out."Who told you where we'd be?" She demanded. Her father smirked and began to rise. Instinctively she pushed Elissa behind her. In no way did she doubt her sister's strength and cunning strategy... But Elissa didn't know what her father was capable of._

_Nobody except her knew what he was capable of._

_He saw and let out a laugh before disappearing. Alaura's eyes widened as ice filled her heart and she opened her mouth to scream for Elissa to run only to choke on her own blood. Her father rose her up slowly above him, his claws sinking into her jugular. Vaguely she heard Elissa's scream cut off as her father lifted her too. Dangling from his claws were his only two heirs, hanging limp. Both not daring to move for one wrong slip of a claw and they'd be gone._

_Her father brought them down slowly, putting them into a kneeling position. He sunk his claws deeper into them and they chocked and gurgled on their own blood. This isn't right ,she thought numbly, fathers shouldn't be able to do this..._

_He chuckled menacingly, breathing into their ears. "Did your mother ever tell you two she found a cure for the curse of the moon?"_

_A ball of fear settled into her stomach as Elissa coughed out. "Impossible." She choked._

_He grinned at them darkly and tsked, digging his claws deeper. Both girls cried out._

_"Please!" Alaura begged blindly, feeling her wolf whining in its cage._

_Immediately the pain stopped. Their fathers voice fell over them like poison._

_"Not impossible." He hissed "I once thought so, but a while ago she came to me and begged me to find her girls. She was deranged of course Dear," he directed at Elissa, "But she started babbling about how she found a cure for abominations like you." He chuckled_

_"Her words, not mine. The cure is for the mother of the child to let her blood flow into a deep wound caused by a wolf on the child until she dies. The sacrifice of the woman who brought you into this world, who set you up for the horrors in this world, is your only cure. " He dug a little deeper, making spots appear in her vision. He had to be bluffing!There was no way! Their mother hated them with a burning passion or...she hated their wolfs.  
_

_"Oh Dear, you've made such a mess of them...oh well." A bell like voice chimed from the busted door Alaura had only minutes before busted through. Midnight black hair and electric blue eyes glowed with crazy. They were nothing like Elissa's warm stubborn ones. Her long maroon Victorian dress ruffled over her hourglass figure._  
_Elissa's eyes widened in fear as she frantically struggled against her father's hand. Their mother walked over calmly, donning a serene expression before striking her in the face. Elissa froze and Alaura screamed bloody murder,snarling like a rabid dog. She felt her father attempt to dig his claws in deeper and she snapped her teeth at him. He slipped up allowing total disgusting rage mar his scarred face._

_"Ugly is a great look on you mother." She spat out. Elissa had her head bowed in her fear._

_One was terrified of their father, and one was ready to challenge him on her own. One held no remorse or fear in their heart of their mother, and one one was chilled to the bone. They would come through for the other and right now Alaura didn't give a shit what her father did to her as long as she got her little sister out of here. _

_Her mother cast her a disgusted look. "Abomination," She hissed at both of them. "Disgusting creatures of the night. I can not believe I betrayed my people's ways for, for the two of you! I should have killed you both the day you were born!" Sick satisfaction of making her 'pristine' mother drop her cool filled her to the brim. She smiled sweetly at her, the fear of her fathers claws in her neck and what they could do not being the most important thing right now. All that mattered was making her mother crack that facade._

_Elissa's head snapped back as her mother's hand swung. The sound rung in Alaura's ears and she howled struggling all the more away from her father. He snarled down at her and Elissa and Alaura's head cocked back as they howled together, the blood dribbling down their chins not affecting the haunting effect. _

_Slowly they hunched over, the fight drained from their weakened bodies. Their wounds couldn't heal with their father digging his claws every two seconds. Her mother walked forward, observing the tape marks on their hands. She hummed approvingly. _

_"I know Elissa used her gifts I gave her...but you preferred the wolf hmm?" She mocked. Weak anger brewed within her but the blood loss was beginning to take it's toll. _

_She looked over at ELissa to see her glaring hatefully at their mother. God...they were just the best fucking family weren't they?_

_Her mother gazed lovingly at their father and she turned away in disgust. "Darling," She crooned. Their father smirked and shoved their heads downwards, exposing the gruesome wounds. Her mother brought out a large kitchen knife, turning it this way and that as she gazed at her reflection._

_Alaura's emotions were everywhere. She hated her parents with every fiber of her being. They had never been there for her or Elissa. They never tuck them in. Never sang a lullaby. Never joked to distract them from the pain of a scratch. Never cared._

She was so thankful that Elissa had people to at least hide her from their mother when she would snap. But she hated what her mother did for

_**Elissa **__to snap. _

_They tuck themselves in with the leaves of the forest floor. They sang each other a lullaby. They joked with each other when the other had a gaping wound. They cared for each other. Sisters._

_People thought them to be indestructible and that was great, no one messed with them because of it. But if their mother and father reduced them to just what her mother was...what would they do? Could they make it..._

_Hate. Sadness. It filled the sisters hearts when someone mentioned their parents._

_Her eyes glowed blue, stating her omega __status__ for what felt like the last time. She knew her eyes would still glow blue once her mothers genes were dominant but still...it was sad to say goodbye. _

_Looking sideways through a curtain of dirt and grime she noticed her sister's normal electric blue eyes glowing with the gold of a beta. Her eyes would glow gold still too but it was so...sad. They smiled weakly at each other and closed their eyes, awaiting the pain. _

_"It was so hard to kidnap you girls," Her father whispered. "In fact I'm quite proud of that. You are so strong with your wolves...but how will you fare with just this part? I admit I'm glad I won't have to fight your wolves, makes things easier. But your still a threat with your mothers gifts...so I will be back." He ended cruelly._

_The stench of their mother's blood filled their noses and all Alaura knew next was pain. Blinding, paralyzing, rip your own heart out pain. Their screams mingled, raising higher and higher till her fathers guards had to run out of the room. Their mother squealed in deranged happiness at her daughter's screams. Their father watched eyes alive as their mother's tan faded...then the light in her eyes...then her laugh...and then her blood stopped...then death took Alaura and Elissa's mother. Her body slumped side way lifelessly. _

_The girls paid no mind as their father pulled his claws away, watching the healing process on his daughters one last time. Alaura could feel the skin stitching back together and her throat began to go raw. This pain couldn't go on for so long! Please make it stop! _

_Elissa slumped forward, blood seeping from her mouth and nose with her eyes half opened, staring hatefully at her supposed father. She twitched and her body writhed, body trying to fight the cure. _

_Alaura could feel the cure coursing through her veins and tears poured down her face. She never wanted a cure, never even thought of one! Why...why.._

_"WHY?!" She screeched, falling sideways. Her body convulsed and all she saw were black expensive boots. Her stomach rolled and another scream escaped her. She hated this man. _

_One day she would kill him. One day she would end him. One day...she would make him pay for this. _

_He crouched and smiled a mouth full of canines. "Have fun...adjusting to your new life. Do you think you could do this?" He laughed loudly and left his family alone. Two changing into an almost extinct race and one a corpse._

_One day._

* * *

She felt like she was drowning. Felt like she had just been run over by a fucking bulldozer, trampled by horses, and roofied by Allan from the hangover. What? Her and her sister might have ran off but they still had connections with loyal friends you know.

Distantly she could hear her sister calling her name, yelling for her to wake the fuck up. God! Her sister really had to work on not disturbing her when she was hungover this bad. She rolled over, expecting to embrace one of her many pillows. Instead she was met with firm warm arms. Confusion swept over as said person brought her to a stand.

Opening her brown eyes slowly she looked around, spotting familiar faces. A nerve wracked Scott, a worried Isaac, a desperate doctor, a conflicted Derek next to her and- HOLD UP! Derek was next to her. Willingly. AN not growling. Cue the sparks ladies.

Confusion swamped her as she saw her very exhausted looking sister leaning into a happy but torn looking Stiles Stillinski. She took a step forward only for her knees to buckle and fall back into Derek's awaiting arms.

"Fuck!"

Alaura pushed out of Derek's arms, struggling to keep herself up. No. No no no no!

She remembered. She remembered _everything. _

"Elissa are you okay?! Did it scar? God I'll kill that bastard!" She seethed. Her brown eyes had darkened to an almost black as she leaned heavily on the operating table. Her breaths came out labored and she was trying so damn hard not to break down an cry. Everything, too much had changed so fast!

Elissa winced as she stepped forward. She struggled over to her sister with Stiles help. At least that had worked out...in a way. How long had she been out?

"All night." Derek replied softly. She smiled slowly, her heart still skipped a beat around him. Even without the pull of The Moon..

She gathered her bearings; telling herself she would cry for her wolf in private. Turning slowly she nodded her head at Derek.

"Help me sit up on this please." He hesitated but wrapped his hands around her waist lifting her effortlessly. God, get her hormones under control.

Elissa squeezed her hand wordlessly asking if she was alright. She flashed a smile before breathing in deep and facing everyone. She could feel the dried blood on her body and the dirt that stuck to her skin. She probably reeked.

Oh well.

"I'm sure you all have questions," Several voices started at once and she slapped her hand down. Quiet ensured.  
"Now," Her brown eyes scanned the faces. "Were going to start from the beginning that we asked Deaton to be quiet on. So make yourself comfortable." She instructed.

Elissa breathed in and opened her blue eyes. "When we first came here it was because we were in the next town over. Our whole lives something has been tugging and pulling us in different directions of the world. But finally our pulls were in the same area. We met up with some friends of ours and told them to spread a rumor that we were heading south. Then we came here. " She broke off and Alaura took over.

"We were frantic trying to go in the way of the pull. The first time we ever saw both of you was just after Scott was bitten. Right away we knew who you were to us. " She cast a look to Derek who had his head bowed and legs crossed as he leaned against the wall. Her heart clenched painfully.

"We watched you all find the alpha and kill him. We watched everything." Her voice cooled.

Derek raised his head looking into her eyes. "So you were there."

She nodded. "Elissa was watching Stiles when I felt it. You were being hurt and it sliced through me. I rushed over and I was so...**angry.** I had sent Kate a warning telling her to leave you alone" Her eyes flashed. "But she was too cocky and now she's dead. "

Elissa chuckled bumping shoulders with her sister. "To sum it up we've been watching over all of you for over a year now. We kept away nosy wolves who wanted to challenge the new alpha, threw people off your scents. That night we saved you from the Kanima wasn't planned. " She grinned at a sheepish looking Stiles.

"We tried to keep our presence quiet but somebody leaked and our father found us." Her voice choked up and she hissed before dropping her head. Alaura squared her shoulders and kept eye contact with the pale green eyed man.

"He kidnapped and tortured us before bringing us to our mother," She spoke coldly, not a hint of emotion in her voice. "He started going on about how proud he was that it was so hard to catch us. An that our mother had found a cure for the curse of the moon." Scotts ears perked up and Derek's expression began to change into horror.

_You don't want to be without your wolf Scott, it's never going to be the same._She thought sadly.

"Our mother...our mother was a different species. She was considered as a myth by many but pure power by others. When our parents are around each other it's never going to end well. She started going on about how she shamed her people when she tainted her blood with that of a wolves. Said she would...free us from our curse. Our father dug his claws into the back of our necks," Her fingers traced over now smooth skin. "Then our mother...she let her blood flow into our wounds until she died." Her voice cracked as she remembered how hopeless she felt, how much hate had coursed through her. Elissa took over shakily.

" Our father left us there for his men to come find us. They picked us up and dropped us off in front of Isaac's doorstep...I guess to make a point. " Her hair began to elevate, her eyes seeping with pure gold.

Alaura quickly put a hand on her shoulder, her own eyes flashing blue before fading. Elissa nodded to her. Alaura gathered her strength to say the next words.  
"They succeed, our mother and father were the cure to the curse of the moon. So now were nothing left but what our mother is." She glared at her now wrapped in gauze hands.

Scott spoke up." So...what are you two then now?" He looked worn and Alaura felt an ounce of pity for the boy. He was so young, hasn't even taken a life yet.

Elissa gave a look before slowly unwrapping her and her sisters hands. "We," She paused

"Are benders."

Silence for all of 1...2...3...4...5... okay this was lasting longer than expected. She raised an eyebrow at Derek's frozen state of shock and frustration.

"What the heck is a bender?! Like bender from futurama? Are you two robots or what?" Stiles blurted out. Alaura couldn't help it! She threw back her head and laughed, the feeling making her warm inside. Her and Elissa giggled quietly while Stiles looked at them waiting.

"NO!" Alaura giggled out, reaching a hand out to Derek's arm to balance herself as she slipped off of the table. He looked down at her growling softly. She waved him off.

"Oh be quiet fluffy. I'm trying to show you what we are." He growled louder.

"Never call me that again."

"Okay Fluffy."

She smiled at him, her heart skipping a beat at his dark glare. He was funny.  
"Stiles," She ripped her eyes away from Fluffy's glare. " Turn that faucet on please"

He looked at her kind of funny before doing what she asked. The sound of rushing water filled her with life. She may have hated her mother, but god she loved water.

A smile broke her face before she raised a hand. She swirled her fingers, power surging through her veins as the water obeyed her command. Instead of falling straight the water began to make a tornado shape in the air.

This was her new life.

Might as well take it by the reigns and prove her father wrong. So she wasn't a wolf and Derek Hale was no longer her mate. She had developed a crush on him throughout the year, as if she would let him go. She just had to do it the old fashioned way. Damn her smile was starting to hurt her face.

She pulled the water over her body watching as it closed wounds and wiped the blood off of her body. The raw energy in the water gave her hope that she could do this.

Giggling quietly she sent it back to the sink. She was content. Her nerves didn't feel so frazzled anymore and she wasn't about to jump anybody. Elissa cheered before standing up across from Alaura. Her eyes were aflame with life as she bounced on the balls of her feet. Seeing her older sister not breaking down from losing her wolf was reassuring.

"My turn!" Elissa grinned. She breathed and closed her eyes, concentration on her face. Slowly but surely flames licked up at her fingertips before climbing higher and higher.

Alaura watched ecstatic as her sisters wounds and blood dissipated under the flame.

Their wolves had been all they knew...but now it was time to open up a new chapter in their lives.

Stiles started laughing, awe in his eyes as he observed the flames engulfing her sister. Her heart warmed. Stiles wasn't stupid, he knew Elissa had a crush on him. Now she just had to make sure a certain Strawberry blonde didn't butt her head in.

The flames swirled around her, whipping her hair around before vanishing. Sisters looked at each other grinning, new vigor in their eyes.

Yeah.

They could do this.

"So that's bending!" Stiles exclaimed throwing an arm over her sisters shoulders. Elissa's face burned like she was under the sun all day. Alaura giggled, extending her arms over her head and yawning.

"Yeah, that's bending. Benders used to populate the world. All kinds: Water, earth,fire and air. From the stories it was a peaceful time. Until a band of humans and werewolves got together and started to slaughter them. It was so fast people thought it was a plague. Or that was a cover up. The bloodshed worked and our race was almost extinct. The humans and werewolves were co-existing well, until some of the bigger werewolf families started to go into hiding. They no longer wanted to be a part of something so horrific. The humans were angered by their betrayal and began too hunt them. Thus beginning the start of hunters and werewolves relationship." Alaura waved a hand at that picking herself up and tugging on a grumpy Derek to stand beside her.

He went grumbling about annoying mate benders and evil parents. She poked his chest.

"So you can control water," Scott pointed to Alaura. She nodded smiling. "And you can control fire." Elissa waved smiling.

Silence.

"OH THANK GOD!" Scott yelled high fiving Stiles. Everyone gave them a weird look. Scott smiled happily.  
"Well this means no extra wolves to worry about." He offered. Understanding flooded her and a twinge of guilt followed. She couldn't tell them yet. If Derek was keeping it a secret he had reason too.

Isaac threw in "So after that history lesson, why are you two staying? I mean if your no longer wolves your not bound to Derek and Stiles right?"

Everyone looked around awkwardly and the doctor excused himself, saying it was almost morning and time to open. She smiled at Isaac and jumped away from Derek onto the floor. She strolled over.  
"I kinda like him." She pointed to a glowering Derek. "AN Elissa sorta likes him too." She pointed to stuttering Stiles.

"So were going to stay and help you all fight this Kanima thing. Then when it's over...well we'll see huh?" She smiled up into his shocked face.

Even no mates, she wasn't letting Derek Hale go.

Elissa smirked before twisting her hair into a bun. "Can we crash at anybody's place for a while? I got a call saying our apartment was trashed. Yes you can trust us were on all of your side. " She winked.

Alaura laughed before turning to Fluffy and cocking her head in question. He glowered before closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose. She smirked, he so felt the sparks between them too.

"I'm so going to regret this," He muttered before looking up at her. "You ca-

"You girls can stay with My dad and I!" Stiles smiled goofily. Elissa hid her smile behind her hand as Alaura and Derek's eyebrow twitched in aggravation. Hey they may have just met but Mission Make Derek Hale want her back had to start soon.

Her frustration waned a little as she noticed Derek glaring daggers at naive Stiles. Hmm...

"Yeah," Scott offered smiling. "We need all the help we can get and this way we can get to know each other a little better."

Twiddle Dee and Twiddle Dum (As she would now call them) smiled. Apparently they couldn't feel the heat radiating from Derek's glare. Elissa clapped her hands together grining evilly. "Thank you so much Stiles, that sounds great. We would love too."

Note to self: Switch out shampoo with mayo.

Alaura forced a smile. "Thankyou Stiles. How bout you all go start the Jeep and I'll meet you there?" Tweedle Dee shrugged before dragging Tweedle Dum and soon to be mayo girl out the door. Isaac coughed awkwardly before making his way out.

"Isaac." She called. He paused.

"Thankyou."

He tossed a crooked smile before leaving, the back door slamming shut.

An then there were two.

She whistled with her hands behind her back before turning around only to run in with pecs.

"OW!" she exclaimed rubbing her nose glaring hatefully at Fluffy's pecs. She'd have to get used to feeling pain. sheesh.

She looked up into his eyes, glower meeting cautious eyes.

"I'm going to give you a chance." He allowed. Her eyebrows shot up. Really?  
"Yes really. I think there's more to your story and we both know what's coming next."

Her good mood was suffering a debbie downer.

He shuffled closer, uncrossing his arms and cupping her cheeks. Did she still have ovaries right now?

Cautious pale green eyes stared her down.

"I don't trust you." Low blow. "But Stiles and I still feel a connection to you two." His voice softened "We are mates even without the wolf tying you to me. That doesn't mean I have to accept it but I respect my heritage and The Moon's choices. " Still low but she could take it.

He was Derek Freaking Hale, of course she had her work cut out for her. She grinned.  
She liked a challenge.

"Fluffy," She started. He growled at her. "Fluffy listen, I like you. " She rested her hands on his hips and he froze.

"In fact I will win you over, it'll happen. The moon put us together for a reason and I'm excited to find out." She smiled at him and flicked his nose. His hands dropped as he stared at her annoyed.

She patted her pocket and pointed at him before dashing to the door. He groaned pulling out the slip of paper. Staring back at him were two numbers, one with Elissa's name on it and one with Alaura's on it.

_Dear Fluffy,  
Need some help, give us a ring.  
-Alaura  
P.s: Stop growling!_

* * *

_**Whoop! One step closer for everyone to trust them. What will happen next?  
Stay tuned.**_

_**Review!**_


	5. Feels

**Hey guys! Here's chapter 5. I just want to say thanks for reading so far and I saw a review with the best couple name for Derek and Alaura!  
Delaura! It's great really.  
**

**Disclaimer:I do not own teen wolf or any of it's characters or anything you recognize.**

* * *

Alaura yawned obnoxiously as she stared at Tweedle-Dee's computer with a nice cup of coffee in her hand, her Iphone blasting music in her ears. Shivering she pulled Tweedle-dum's jersey down a little more over her black lace boy shorts. It was all they had and she didn't mind but she wished it smelled like a bonfire, aftershave and man. Like a CERTAIN SOMEONE...

Honestly she knew he was her mate-well, ex-mate-but even if that never happened she would still have this embarrassing crush on Derek Hale.  
What could she say? He was confident, brooding, something that made her soul want to protect him, and the way she could see his muscles ripple underneath his clothes at the slightest movement made her blood boil.

She shivered, and this time it wasn't from the cold.  
Did she love him? No.  
Care about him? Yes.

She may have been observing him but she didn't yet know the real Derek underneath all that anger. She was internally praying and hoping that he would let her in. Because even though she was confident he could feel that spark between them, it didn't mean that she wasn't nervous.

She kept scrolling, looking up as much as she could on the Kanima. Since her and her sister weren't werewolves anymore-wince- Her, Stiles and Elissa had been looking for information to help all the big bad wolves.

Alaura had declared them the "Cool Pack" (it was a work in progress.) Elissa had laughed her head off at that and Scott complained about being left out. Stiles said as long as he was the Alpha cool he loved it. They were the most normal out of this mess and they stuck together.

Over the past four days all four of them had been at Stiles researching or bullshitting. Alaura and Elissa had managed to get Scott and Stiles drunk and laughed their asses off when they came back after school with detention slips.

Her and Elissa hadn't been complete leeches, they had gone back to their ruined apartment and retrieved a weeks worth of clothes and 500 dollars each. They had tossed it at Stiles and giggled at how he floundered for a bit.

Scott had slipped up and called them friends yesterday which resulted in her and Elissa tackling the two boys in a hug. She still refused to be around Allison and that deterred Scott some; but that chick had helped Kate hurt Derek. Like hell she'd be friends with her. Things were starting to piece together.

Except for the fact that Derek refused to text or talk to her, but seemed to like to sit in his Camaro and watch her through out the day when she was alone in the house. She had-getting some bruises from said girl-enrolled Elissa with Scott and Stiles at Beacon Hills High.  
Which left her walking around the house eating reeses and watching all of Stiles movies.

She felt safer knowing the big bad alpha was watching over her, but she yearned for him to actually attempt to talk to her.  
God...she sounded like such a girl.

Her and Elissa had taken up practicing their bending on Scott and Isaac at Derek's new hideout while Fluffy and the other two wolves watched in interest and Stiles cheered throwing popcorn. The sisters usually could go on for hours straight against the boys. The two could feel something hidden beneath their powers and they were desperate to dig deeper to know what it was. Which left both wolves running the opposite direction.

Yeah. They couldn't take them.

The whole time she had only heard Derek's voice once. He had told her "Good job" when she snuck up on Erica and kicked her legs out from under her. It was good for how human she was now. Aaaaaan she proceeded to fan girl in her head as her heart jumped in her chest. Hey like she said; even if she came off as cool, she was really just a 20 year old virgin girl who had never been past heavy make-out sessions. And even then nobody really caught her eye. All except a disheveled, ruggedly handsome 21 year old who probably had tons of experience under his belt.

Her chest tightened and she shook her head shoving off the chair and pulling out her headphones. She knew she said she would pursue him but...  
_If were not mates anymore,_ she thought sadly looking down at the sleek black Camaro from the window, _he can always reject me. And sorry, but heartbreak isn't on my bucket list._

She stood there staring for a few minutes before frustration started to work its way.  
She wasn't a wolf anymore-cringe- she couldn't hear his heartbeat or smell his scent to see if he was really there. She was reshaping her life and even though she was terrified, she was damn sure Derek Hale was going to be a part of it.

Determination in her eyes she changed quickly away from the window, slipping on a blue and white floral mid-thigh dress with spaghetti straps and a sweetheart top with a pinched waistline, flowing out from the bottom. She pulled on her black form fitting leather jacket, adding a black pair of wedges before tossing her head down and rubbing moose into it to create an extremely wavy effect.

She looked in the mirror-observing all the changes her body had gone under from losing her wolf and becoming a Bender. She had gotten more of a tan, giving her skin a look of coffee with too much cream. Her hair had adopted a darker shade of brown with hints of gold and red. Her eyes were a darker brown, and her lean frame had become firm from the intense workouts her and her sister done. She was sad to see that she lacked that threatening aura she once possessed, but was a little happy from it.

She sucked in a breath-yup she was nervous-before placing a confident look to her and walking out the door and down the stairs. When her hand touched the cool metal of the knob she paused. Was this a really good idea? He didn't trust her...but he admitted he still felt the pull of the moon. Derek Hale just didn't say stuff like that unless he had a motive. A small wave tide inside of her called hope forced her out the door and jogging over to the Camaro.

_Positive thoughts Alaura, _She instructed_ If Elissa can pursue Stiles, somebody who was getting over his obsession with Lydia, without killing anyone so can you!_

She tapped the window, giving a smile with her aviator glasses concealing her eyes from him and the evil sun. Two minutes went by without anything happening...four minutes...six...She was beginning to think this was a bad idea...

Just then the window slowly rolled down and Derek sat there in his trademark leather jacket, sunglasses, black shirt, black jeans and black shoes. Briefly she wondered how the hell many shirts he owned before pushing it away.

He was looking up at her, hands clenching the wheel a bit too tightly. He raised an eyebrow.  
"What do you want?"

She scowled, the little fluttering in her heart asking her why they picked him. She was seriously contemplating it before he flashed her a smile.

Excuse the interruption but cleanup on aisle four, we have a love-struck girl not responding.

She pushed down the blush coming before flashing a smile of her own.  
"You said you didn't trust me," He nodded. "AND that you think I might turn around and stab you in the back." He tried to deny it but ended up nodding.

"I want to show you what everyone else is seeing of me. I'm normal Derek, there is nothing exciting about me personally except I can bend water and fight well. And I get that you basically blew me off when I said I liked you. So maybe we can get to know eacother. Let's start with this, I hate explaining my feelings so I'm getting you back for this." She teased lightly, leaning her hip against the hood.

He studied her for a minute before agreeing. "An as Alpha I have to trust my pack. So...I guess I'll have to get used to you since Isaac has taken a liking to you and your sister."

Relief flooded her and she silently thanked that he had on glasses-because if those pale green eyes looked into hers...she would most likely agree to do anything for him.

"Great! So I was wondering if instead of staying here creeping up on me you can take me to run some errands. My friends wired me some money when I told them about my apartment and car getting trashed." She asked hopefully.

He cocked his head to the side until she heard the soft _click_ of the door unlocking.

"Get in."

"Thanks Fluffy!"

"Dear God I thought we were past that." He growled.

She smiled sweetly at him. "Nope!"

* * *

"So, I have a question." Derek spoke up. She leaned back in her seat enjoying the purr of the car as he sped through the streets to a nearest car dealership.

She smiled. "Shoot!" She didn't have anything to hide from him.

"How did you know Kate?"

She froze and her heart picked up speed. Well...maybe she wanted to hide from her past, but that didn't mean Derek wouldn't want to pick it apart until he felt secure. She understood, but she had blocked most of it out. Both her and Elissa.

"I- " She shifted uncomfortably. He snuck a glance at her, feeling a little bad for making her like that but he had to take care of his pack. He had to take care of _himself_ and that included knowing all about this girl who for some reason was intent on being near him.

" I hunted her."

Her words were like ice in the car. He sped up.

"What do you mean?"

She gazed out the window, clenching and un-clenching her fists. She could do this. She had to get him to trust her.  
" I was 14 and I was so angry. I had immediately gone to your house after I defeated my father and I was sick to my stomach at the sight. Death still reeked in the air; sadness, panic. "Her nails broke the skin of her palms.

" I couldn't find you so I went to your uncle. He was on the brink of death; I used my bending to heal the damage to his face a little. He said they had tricked you." Anger permeated the air. "I was furious...I went to her and found her _being congratulated by her father_." She spat.

Derek was surprised to see such negative emotion out of the usually happy girl. She had done a complete 180 when he brought up Kate.

" I stalked her. For days I drove her mad. She knew I was there...thought I was you; she would shout out such-such mean things that one day I just snapped. I threw her into a tree and snarled so loud in her face that it made her beg for me to let her go. I screamed that that was exactly what your family had cried probably. She sobbed harder and I was disgusted. I introduced myself and taunted her some more before letting her go back. She kept her family away from you, your sister and Beacon Hills for as long as possible, but never told anybody. "

Her voice was shaking. She remembered how evil she had been to Kate.

She didn't regret it.

"My sister and I wondered why they never came for us." He mentioned. She snapped her head in his direction. He seemed less tense than before, now that she revealed her involvement with Kate.

"I thought you knew her because you worked with her once. I know Deaton said you were angry over them murdering my family but I had to ask myself." He explained.

She smiled at him, her previous anger evaporated. "I understand. Derek...I know you don't trust anyone. Hell you barely even trust your own pack." She reached a cool hand to rest on his. He made no move to reciprocate.

"But I trust you Derek…even though you might find it hard to believe I do, you're a good guy no matter how angry or mean you seem. I will never betray you." She took off her glasses to stare at him.

"Were not mates anymore. I've come to accept that. But I still need you in my life in any way I can have you...I would really like to be your friend Derek." She implored squeezing his hand.  
It killed her to say just friends but she wasn't lying. She needed him in her life. She was feeling better already just being next to him.

The car swerved to the side of the road, earning a honk from the person behind them. Her neck snapped back and she braced herself for the impact. Instead a warm hand pulled her forward before putting the car in park. Her chest heaved in excitement at how fast everything happened. Derek pulled his hands away and squashed himself into the door, a hard expression in his eyes.

"Friends?" He questioned. She laughed and nodded, leaning back.

"Or whatever your comfortable with."

He swallowed before looking into her eyes. "Why are you so worried about me, care for me?"  
She smiled leaning over the console and cupping his face in her hands. His heart picked up speed to match hers.

"Because I want too."

Such a simple response threw him she could see. It shattered her heart the surprise in his eyes. They stared into each others eyes for a few minutes, both parties searching for something. His eyes flashed again before his face hardened.

_Nobody has cared for you just because in a while have they Derek? _She thought mournfully.

He shifted away pushing his glasses back up to conceal his eyes, taking the car out of park and speeding off. She smiled, knowing she had gotten into his mind. Scott had always complained about Derek refusing to trust anybody or open up and she could defiantly relate but if he didn't...well he wouldn't be Fluffy.  
Honestly she herself hated opening up and talking about her feelings, but with Derek she felt like she could blurt something randomly and he would take it in stride. He hadn't threatened to rip her throat out with his teeth so that was a good sign.

No glares or glowers…he was a totally different person away from people. It made her feel a little better, but it had her on her toes.

She knew she still had a ways to go to earn his trust but-

"Okay, Alaura." He started grinning over at her. Her heart skipped a beat at how her name rolled off his tongue. What she could do with that tongue…  
She stared at him curiously.

"We'll be friends. But I still don't trust you 100%." He stated.

She smiled, her heart warming at his expression. "An what am I at right now?" She teased.

He paused. "Hmm...Like 30%?"

She tossed her head back and laughed.

"I don't think that's fair Fluffy."

"25%"

"FLUFFY!"

"20%"

"Ugh!" She threw her hands in the air, a smile pulling on the corner of her lips as she put her glasses back on, Derek pulling into the dealership. Her mouth watered at all of the cars and trucks surrounding her and Derek raised an eyebrow.

"Just who are your friends that you can pay for this?" He observed.

She stumbled out of the car, her heart racing. "I saved the girl there in love with. This is how they pay me back because I can't pursue a career." She waved off.

He came around and pointed at her face. "You're drooling."

Blushing she poked him in his chest, shivering at how...how gosh darn _muscley_ he was. She didn't know if that was a word and she didn't care.

Friends.

Friends

_Friends!_

_God she was stupid._

He stilled and twisted, walking away briskly with a scowl set in place. She furrowed her brows at his mood swings before she felt the ache between her thighs.

Fuck her face just burned off.

_Learn how to control urges around Derek Hale_ She thought to herself, observing him as he talked to a dealer. His charm was in full force and it made her knees weak. God his ass was nice...

_Note: That's impossible for her. _

He smiled and his eyes flickered over to her briefly before he shot her a smirk and went back to charming the heck out of the dealer.

Four days ago he felt a connection but didn't trust her. Four days ago he was lost. Four days ago he had no idea what she could do.  
This morning he had been acting cold to her. This morning he felt a connection. This morning he had been stalking her. This morning he was going to decide to stay away permanently. This morning she reached a hand out. This morning he didn't shove it away, instead he gripped it loosely.

An as Derek Hale watched Alaura awe over all different cars chatting the dealers ear off he wondered just what he was getting himself into maybe opening up to her.

* * *

Alaura screamed as she sped down the streets racing Derek. Her new sleek black Chevy impala roared to life as she pushed on the accelerator. Oh Elissa was going to be so jealous!Windows rolled down and music blasting she screamed even louder. God this felt incredible! She couldn't run through the woods at an inhuman pace anymore so this was close. She laughed, speeding over to the next lane and going head to head with Derek.

She grinned at him in passing and he growled at her, his fangs flashing dangerously at her sign of challenge. She put up a peace sign before accelerating and swerving in front of him.

The scream bubbling in her was pressed down as she took a sharp turn, her body slamming into the car door with the force of the turn. Her body hummed with adrenaline and her heart was like a hummingbird's wings.

When Derek had offered a race she had jumped in her Implala and peeled out, not wasting a second.

She really didn't understand what made him decide to trust her. But even if he didn't today she would have made him somehow, she was stubborn as hell. She was so going to get him back for making her spill her guts to him.

Hence why she was so going to win this race.

_Dark, grumpy and broody Derek is interesting_, she laughed. _This playful and grumpy one is too._

The screeching of tires shook her out of her thoughts and she looked up to see Derek's rear end trying to get in front of her. She barked out a laugh and she pressed harder on the gas. She was still a second behind him when an idea popped into her head.

She grinned, letting the steering wheel go and putting her palms out. She and Elissa had informed the group of the feeling of something locked inside of them and if they could manipulate other elements. Immediately Stiles made them watch 'The last air bender: Avatar' and cracking a joke. Result? Her coffee ended up on his pants and Elissa laughing like a hyena looking for ice for him.

Might as well try now.

While others might think it was stupid she knew there was no other situation perfect. Adrenaline and desperation were a great push factor. She had been trained from birth for this, to push past her limitations.

She focused on her surroundings, feeling the energy crackle. Something was tugging inside of her; a chord.

She reached for it, pulling back farther and farther until it snapped. She cried out, clenching her hands and flowing them sideways. Instantly something pushed on her car and shoved her. Her heart was about to pop out of her chest and her eyes were wide as she moved her hands to control the earth to push her from behind.

Her car jerked but went faster, she furrowed her brow. Concentrating on expanding this power was on the forefront now. She could see Derek's car in the rear view mirror and she noted the pissed off expression on his face.

Alaura: 1 Derek: 0

Her head was pounding and she was drenched in sweat. She wanted to stop, it was starting to hurt. Something was trying to push her under and her breath was coming out in pants. This power was crawling over her trying to choke her. She coughed trying to fight back. It hurt!

"_Why are you so worried about me…"_

_Pale green eyes…_

_A glare…_

_A playful smile…_

_Warm hands…_

_A scowl…_

_A grin…_

_A flash of pale skin and blood…_

"_Why are you so worried about me…" _

_Him. _

_DEREK!_

She snapped open her eyes and fanned her hands out. She controlled this power.

It did not control her.

Only an Alpha was worthy of claiming that authority.

Green…blue…they mixed making a stormy effect in her eyes.

She shoved it down, focusing on her breathing and Derek's eyes. It was almost as alluring as the wolf's pull. A Light bulb went off inside of her head as she pictured Derek's eyes and her powers-a storm-tying each other down. It brought her down slowly and she brought the car to a stop in front of Stiles house. She was drenched in sweat and she let her head fall back on the seat staring at the ceiling.

_That escalated quickly_ She thought blankly.

Her heart was beating oddly, seeming to skip a beat here and there. She had made Derek her anchor. She had made her crush her anchor.  
She had made somebody who was on the fence on actually even being her friend-her anchor.

Fuck.

Her head was still pounding but she smiled, seeing she had won the race. Opening the door jerkily she stumbled out. Her leather jacket was making her increasingly uncomfortable, so she slowly peeled it off. She stood smiling but leaning heavily against her door. It was 1:00, nobody was home.

Briefly she thought about how she had to get her own place.

The sheriff would probably not appreciate finding two girls sleeping in his only son's room.

Well…

She pulled off her glasses, grateful that it had gotten overcast.

She didn't know what to say about her new element. That spot inside of her that felt under lock and key had been unleashed. And she felt semi-whole now.

She had a vague idea of what it was she was missing as Derek's Camaro screeched to a stop.

She waved at him, taking a step only to stumble forward. She cursed herself for attempting to move. Aftershave, bonfire, and man engulfed her senses as a smirk curled its way onto her lips.

She _really _enjoyed his scent.

"Well, thanks." He commented pulling her to her feet.

She shoved him back teasingly, her strength returning to her as her body recognized him. He stumbled; surprise painted on his face before he landed on his butt.

Silence.

"OH MY GOD!" She cackled bending over. Derek was scowling up at her and she giggled. Her headache was slowly waning thank gosh. Without hesitation she reached out a hand for him to grab, her eyes twinkling. She enjoyed his presence she decided. She wished he would let his guard down a bit more but hey, it takes time.

He scowled up at her still and she giggled.

"Come on Fluffy," She cooed, beckoning with her fingers. "I'll help you."

The double meaning in her words registered to both of them and slowly Derek slipped his hand in hers. She felt a slight spark that hadn't been there before hauling him up.

"You know," Derek brushed off dirt from his jeans. She locked her car up and grabbed her glasses, starting up to the house. He trailed behind her.

"What?" She asked casually unlocking the door.

He followed, closing the door and locking it with a _click._

She went to the kitchen, fixing up a pot of coffee before waiting for him to continue. When minutes passed and he didn't she turned around only to find him leaning over her. Immediately her heart spiked.

He was close.

.Close.

He rested both hands on either side of her before leaning in closer. He had trapped her.

"I have no idea why I'm trusting you after knowing you for only four days. I have no idea why I agreed to be your friend after just a couple of hours of hanging out. I have no idea who you are, and I'm putting my trust in you." He breathed, his eyes darkening.

Her breath picked up as she stared into dark green eyes. She knew he wouldn't do anything to hurt her so she waited patiently for his next move. When he seemed to want a response she threw him a bone.

Ha.

"I have no idea why you trust me. I have no idea why you agreed to be my friend. I have no idea who you are and how you work. But I know I'm putting my trust in you because I want to get to know you. Because I know that there is a person hiding underneath all that anger and pain." She bucked up to him, stepping closer and vaguely registering that her hips were a centimeter from his. She could fan girl over that later.

She stared heatedly into his eyes. "You can't scare me away, Derek Hale. You had a year and a half and I haven't been scared and it will continue to be that way. Now excuse me, but I'm making lunch. Would you like some?"  
She twirled her way under his arms, missing the heat from their bodies briefly. The tension in her body was already gone as she got all the stuff for grilled chicken out.

She had begun to season the chicken when Derek sighed and picked himself up to sit on a counter across from her. Accomplishment filled her and she turned the stove on.

"You cook?" He asked cautiously, wondering if he upset her in his moment of doubt.

She smiled at him while chopping up some peppers. "Yeah, I'm cooking for the Pack, Tweedle dum and of course my sister and Tweedle dee tonight. I'm taking it to the hideout." She looked up at him, surprised to see he looked a little angry.

She threw a pepper at him. "I was going to ask you if it was okay and planned on showing up tonight Fluffy, calm down. I just had to get you too actually like being around me first."

He grunted, crunching on the pepper. She smiled happily.

Guess he was over wanting to drill her (oh my god, the images) with questions. Tentatively she hoped maybe if this friend thing worked…he would end up falling for her.

Fuck. That meant she had to flirt or…something.

Shit.

"So will you come?" The words tumbled out of her mouth. She paused in chopping up the peppers in favor of staring at him. He had frozen in the middle of removing his jacket when she asked. She admired the way she could see his muscles flexing from such a small task… the ache between her thighs returned and she coughed turning back to the food.

She really needed to get her hormones under control before she broke this friend thing and jumped him.

He tossed his jacket onto the dining table before replying. "That sounds good. What would we be having?"

Her face lit up as she set the grilled chicken on the stove with the peppers, letting the flavors of both cook into each other.

"I was going to let you pick. It's Thursday so I wanted to go all out before Lydia's party tomorrow. You have my number just text me when you figure it out." She went over to the freezer pulling out chocolate chip cookie dough. He raised an eyebrow in question. She looked at the dough in her hands before at him and laughing.

"I have a sweet tooth, and I like to have some sweets out for the boys, Elissa and the sheriff. And I figured I'd make some for us." She answered sheepishly turning the oven on and inhaling the scent of the chicken and peppers. It smelled yummy but…Oh! She tsked at herself before grabbing some lemons and carefully squeezing it onto the chicken. She hummed in approval at the change in smell.

"It smells good." Derek complimented lightly. She paused and smirked at him. "Doubting my cooking skills ?" She teased warmly.

Hey he may be scary and mean to others, but around her today he had been nothing but warm and cuddly. Like a fluffy teddy bear with a hangover.

He smirked at her before leaning against the cabinets crossing his arms. "Maybe" He teased.

She guffawed before placing the cookies in order, making 25 in total. Her heart was doing back flips at how easy the atmosphere was between them. She thanked the stars he felt a pull to her still, it was giving her a peek into Derek Hale.

"So, what's your favorite color?" She asked randomly checking on the chicken before looking up at him. He observed her incredulously for a second before answering.

"Blue."

Progress. At least he didn't ignore her.

"Cool. Mines green, blue, black and white."

He blanked at her.

"What?" She asked defensively.

"You have four favorite colors?" He accused.  
Her eyebrows furrowed.

"Yeah?"

"You're weird."

"Gee, thanks." She said sarcastically. He smirked at her.

Right there it seemed to hit her how seducing and dark Derek Hale actually was. His little stubble gave him an 'I don't care' look but his well kept hair signaled he did care. His wardrobe of black, greys and whites made his tanned skin pale and god could she appreciate how tight his clothes were? His pale green eyes were hypnotic and his smirk was like the sweetest sin.

He was the sweetest sin a good girl could make.

This time it was Derek who asked the question.

"Where did you learn to cook?"

She put the cookies in the oven and took the chicken off the burner.

"Well," She smiled fondly, her eyes lost in thought. "A friend of mine thought every woman should know how to keep her man well fed. For months she put recipes into my head, expanding my taste buds. Elissa hated cooking but she loved to bake."

Her heart warmed with memories of her dear friend as she set the grilled chicken with peppers strategically on two plates.

Derek observed her, a tiny spark of possessiveness and jealousy flaring up at the little light in her eyes. _He_ liked being the one to put that light there, even though he knew he shouldn't.

Alaura turned around with two plates of mouth watering smelling food and a bright smile in place. She set the plate in his hands and hopped on the counter across from him enjoying her chicken.

She hummed in delight at the tastes exploding on her tongue. "What do you think?" Derek looked up from stuffing his face.

"Es Weal Gwood. Thwank you." He mumbled. He gulped his bite down coughing awkwardly.

She was relieved to hear he actually liked it and let a giggle escape her before smiling at him fondly.

"Thanks."

The two continued to eat in silence and both parties marveled at how…normal it was.

Alaura enjoyed it. She hadn't had a real normal moment like this in years. Being with her father was always being on her toes. Being on her own with Elissa they were always looking over their shoulders.  
Being here with Derek…she felt safe. And it made her happy that now she could protect him a little better with water and earth in her control.

Derek enjoyed it.

The simplicity of this moment was something he hadn't had in seven years. Being around Kate was always erotic sex or talking about his family. Being around his sister was always guilt eating at him. Being back in Beacon Hills was looking over his shoulder and not trusting anyone. Being with his pack was waiting for one of them to snap. Being with Alaura this whole day was the most normal he had felt in…a long time.

Both kind of liked it.

_Ding!_

The oven going off shocked Alaura out of her thoughts as she set her plate down to take the cookies out. She sniffed quickly making sure they weren't burnt. Hmm…chocolate chip.

She gently placed the cookies on the counter, letting them cool. She turned everything off only to pause. Where did her plate go…?

Rushing water turned her around and oh my god she was done for. There was Derek, washing her and his plates plus the cooking wear she had used with a smirk in place.

"My thanks for lunch." He explained.

She was floored.

"I- Fluffy I can do that-" He growled down at her. She pouted up at him. She was 5'5 ½ damn it! People had to stop making her feel short.

"No more Fluffy calling."

"Give me the dishes."

"No."

"Okay then...Fluffy."

"Oh god." He sighed exasperated.

"Dishes." She instructed reaching around him. He blocked her off.

"No."

"Yes.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes!"

"NO! Look I'm done!"  
He wasn't ready for what came next.

Alaura jumped him, tackling him to the ground with a victorious cry of "FOR NARNIA!" before wrestling him around trying to take the sponge out of his hands.  
She pulled harder and harder and he tugged just as hard, growling the whole time. Her eyes flashed blue and suddenly he was soaked. She cackled evilly and tried to worm her way out from under him.

He pinned her down, pressing his lower body into hers, thoroughly soaking her and informing her body of his er…little-nope-big problem. He threw his head back in laughter and Alaura froze.

He was beautiful. His mouth was wide open releasing the most amazing sound to ever greet her ears and his eyes were closed but crinkled with laughter as he pinned her down. He looked like a 21 year old. A stupid smile crossed her lips as she watched him slowly stop.

_I did that_ she thought arrogantly.

Why did people think he was so mean and scary? Really! He had been the opposite with her.

He smiled at her before slowly raising his hand, showing off a blue sponge.

She took it back, he was evil. An evil evil man who wouldn't let her wash her mess.

She huffed.

Alaura: 1 Derek: 1

She yelled out before slipping out from under him, concentrating on the earth in the house to push her away quickly. He gasped and spun up, seeing her on the opposite side of the kitchen with cookies in her hands. Okay, so she didn't have the hang of it yet.

He growled quietly.

She smirked but waved her hand completely drying the both of them off. He stepped back, still not used to her powers. He had been observing her but hadn't participated in it.

She walked up to him and offered a cookie, a dark look in her eyes. She distinctly could remember the feeling of him pressed against her but didn't want to be the first to bring it up. He took it carefully, watching her as she walked up into Stiles room.

"So you control earth too?" He asked closing the door and sitting on the bed munching on a cookie.

She shook her head. "It was inside of me, but locked up. I broke the chord when I was driving and it…it almost consumed me." She shivered from her place by the computer. "It was creeping up over me, trying to choke me. It was…painful."

His heart clenched but he tried to ignore it. That would be an issue for later. "How'd you control yourself?"

She looked up at him, her brown eyes lightening some.

"I found an anchor."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Who?"

You. "My sister." She lied, hating the way the it tasted on her tongue. Was that a flicker of disappointment?

He shifted. "Oh. Will you try with your sister?"

She nodded her head distractedly. "Of course." She was still hot and bothered. God the power of her Fluffy…

Wait. Hers?

He flashed her a smile and her heart clenched. She had never once seen him smile at anyone else like that. _That was __**her**__ smile_ she thought selfishly.

"Five bucks says her anchor is Stiles." He betted. Her spirits rose. Where was mean Derek? All she saw was Fluffy. She scoffed at him.

"Please, ten bucks says its Stiles, and Stiles is going to go ape shit thinking he's the best."

Derek chuckled. Okay seriously she had to ask.

"Derek," she whispered. He frowned, noting her change of mood. "Everyone says your so mean. That more than likely I would never be able to be your friend but here we are laughing and your smiling and I just… what?"

He sucked in a breath of air. She hoped she hadn't fucked this up.

"I," He hesitated. "I feel a pull I told you. But for some reason it's tugging me everywhere. I want to see you smile Alaura. To make you laugh. I have no idea why and to be frank it isn't something I would have chosen." She winced. Again with the low blows.

"But…" There's more? Sweet fat Jesus. "I liked today. I felt normal with you Alaura, you were right. It was nice." He seemed to struggle with his words and inwardly she was proud he was trying.

He frowned as he cocked his head and slowly walked over to the window. Her heart clenched.

"Your sister and the other two are coming. I should leave." He went to go for the door but she pulled on his arm. He looked down curious.

"Thank you." She whispered, double meaning in her words again. Thank you for opening up. For trying to trust her.

He grinned and her heart sputtered but the next words crushed her.

"What are friends for?" Her heart stopped. She managed a smile at him.

"Later Fluffy." He growled warningly at her.

"No Fluffy." He growled.

She grinned. "Oh, yes Fluffy."

He scowled but walked out.

She waited till she heard the door close. She waited till she heard his car peel out. She waited till she couldn't hear that amazing engine. She waited to lock the door.

And then…she cried.

Because she was so unbelievably stupid to think she could be just friends with that.

And then the door flew open.

* * *

**Next is chapter 6 guys! For those who think Derek is out of character remember he was raised to respect the beliefs of the wolves. He hasn't accepted it, but he knows he can't go against his wolf completly. He's been stalking her for for days and now he's making his decision**

**Next up: The dinner, and Lydia's party.**

**Review!**


	6. Time

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the wait, I've been swamped. Anyways hope you like this chapter (:**

**Don't forget to review, Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen wolf, any of its character or anything you recognize.**

* * *

**Elissa**

An annoying beep kept repeating in her head and she wanted nothing more than to grab it and run over it with a bulldozer. Then burry the pieces in Alaska. Then buy that land so no one could ever get near it. She wanted sleep. Sleep was good. Sleep was friend!

_Beep. _

_"Elissa wake up." _God, why put voices into the mix? She just got used to the beep! _Please go away..._ She begged tiredly. She was so damn tired, couldn't this person get that? At all?

"_Elissa seriously. Your sister is kind of starting to get this pissed off look on her face."_ The voice whined.

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Beep._

Alaura had a pissed off look on her face and this person thought whining was a good idea? Oh fuck lord help them. She learned her lesson; her sister had to wake up on her own unless you wanted to get smothered by her ass.

Elissa shuddered fearfully.

She had nightmare for weeks because of that and refused to go through it again. Elissa groaned before finally relenting and opening her icy blue eyes and stretching out a bit with a small yawn. Her body was aching from the intense workout she had been forced into last night. She knew she had to unlock this thing inside of her but she was nervous.

What if...what if it brought it back? She had had nightmares for months and finally could sleep without screaming. If it came back...could she handle it?

...Could Stiles?  
They had told the guys the 'need to know' stuff but…they hadn't told them everything. Skeletons were still rattling in their closets; angry reminders at night when she was alone in her thoughts.

She sniffed and caught the faint scent of soap, clean clothes and...Cologne? Stiles? Thoughts broken she peeled opened her electric blue eyes-hating every second of it- to meet with deep rich brown ones. Ones that were currently staring at her with panic and slight curiosity in them.

Wait, what?

Her face burned and she screamed, flailing around and trying to get up. Stiles grunted as she kicked him in the head and went flying back.

What was he doing?! She was in her makeshift bed on her side of his bed. There was no reason for him to be here!

Recovering pretty quickly he sprung up imitating an Indian call and jumped on top of her, silencing her by pressing his hand against her mouth.

_Question: Could her face not burn for like 10 seconds? _

He shhed her hastily and looked under his bed on the opposite side. Her heart began to pick up speed as she realized just how close he was to her. Contemplating if she should push him off or enjoy the view- like any other teenager. He twisted a little and her mind was made up.  
She was just going to lay here quietly and wait. That sounded like a great idea, since she was currently trapped anyways. Ugh. Elissa blew her hair out of her face annoyed-sleep was calling her name but it had to wait.  
Alaura was mumbling quietly but stopped when they quieted and rolled over, snuggling into her blankets.

Inwardly she sighed in relief. If Stiles had woken up Alaura there would have been an all-out brawl to break up on her own. And excuse me, but have you ever fought an angry, sleep deprived Alaura? No? Then bless you.

He sagged and looked down at her-about to open his mouth when he closed it shut with a loud _click_, just now realizing the position they were in.

Her legs were sprawled out, the blankets long gone. She was wearing simple spandex and his jersey-which she had swiped the first night they had stayed. Her hair was fanned out around her head and her chest was heaving and eyes that could freeze hot water. He gulped loudly and tried to get into a position where she wouldn't uh-feel his admiration.

He was resting his lower body onto hers, only a few layers of clothing separating them. Her cheeks were flushed and a pink tinge was staining his face.

Why was he still on her?! Not that she was complaining but-oh. Genius.

Elissa licked his hand.

He yelled out and jumped back. Panicking she jumped over to shh him. God if that chick woke up...they had to get out of here! Questioning her reasons for liking him while he floundered his way out the door they tried their hardest to prevent themselves from tripping.

Her heart was going a mile a minute. He had been on top of her. Pressed flush against her...NO! Bad thoughts bad thoughts!

Finally out of the room she rounded on him- glaring with an eyebrow raised in question. What was so important that they almost risked their lives? Just curious. She tried to ignore how cute he looked stuttering on about how they were going to be late for school really! But...she failed. Majorly.

His face was flushed. He was talking so fast her ears couldn't really keep up. He was jerking around trying to prove his point and he was-to sum it up- adorably freaking out.

That right there. The absolute honesty in his expression and stance threw her for a loop; it drew her in like a moth to a light. He was like a breath of fresh air.

Her eyebrows furrowed as she thought over what he had stuttered.

Late for school...?

_Oh Shit!_ Panicked she rushed past Stiles, telling him to get his ass in the car if he wanted to keep it. No no no no! Elissa was frantically trying to put her hair in a French braid but huffed as the band broke. She absolutely hated school. When she was getting back, Alaura was dead.

Quickly straightening her hair, abusing her bending to her advantage and heating her hair up before just running her hands through it to straighten it.

She quickly applied her cherry red lipstick and outlined her eyes with her smoky eye liner. Surveying her handy-work she smirked at herself in the mirror, taking note of her appearance.

Since the loss of her wolf-cringe- her skin had paled drastically. It contrasted with her electric blue eyes greatly though, except that it gave Stiles a lot of ammunition for vampire jokes that had everyone spitting their milk on her in laughter. Her midnight black hair had lost its blue lowlights but had gained a slightly erratic look to it, refusing to be tame for long. Her body had become toned, muscles tightening. She missed her wolf, especially when she and Isaac would fight and he growled. And then when she tried it sounded like a Chihuahua choking on air.

Pushing those thoughts aside for later Elissa smiled at her attire. She had on a strapless high in the front low in the back dress on. It was completely black but when she twirled or moved it shimmered and revealed hidden silver. The top was form fitting and had a slight satin look to it. She had slipped on black closed toed wedges with silver spikes covering the back of them.

Nodding once in satisfaction she whizzed out the front door and jumped into the passenger side of Stiles light blue jeep. Elissa grinned over at him, blue eyes flashing gold for a second. Stiles gaped at her outfit for a minute but shook his head; quickly coughing and reversing before taking off.

"You um, you look really nice." He managed out looking straight ahead. The radio blasted music that drowned out the sound of his heart skipping a beat. But from this angle and light anyone could see it pulsing quickly in his neck. Adorable.

Her smirk slipped into a bashful smile as she looked away, squinting up at the sun. She really didn't know how to do this. She wasn't trying to come off as mean or short with him but he still had a major crush on that ginger.

Her nostrils flared.

That red head was such a _bitch_ to Stiles! He had basically poured his heart out to her and yet she scoffed and kept walking. Did the red head know what she was missing?

Elissa wished that Stiles and her could walk down the halls together and she didn't have to see that stupid lovesick look in his eyes when Lydia walked by. She wished he could talk to her and not let his eyes wonder. She wished that he had the same reaction to her as she did when girls looked at Stiles.

But he didn't.

He only had eyes out for Lydia Martin.

An honestly that pissed Elissa off to no end.

She had told Alaura but the girl just told her 'it took time to get over a first love and she should talk to him.' She had shot back it 'shouldn't take this long if said person didn't love you back.'  
It was harsh, but she had meant it. Alaura had then proceeded to throw a book at her head asking her calmly if she would like for him to get with her while he still liked Lydia. She shut up.

But it wasn't right, Elissa really liked Stiles! She made it completely obvious and he kept pining over the 'strawberry blonde'. Her brows furrowed as she thought it over. He was loyal, funny, witty, incredibly smart and protective. It was no wonder how she fell for him so fast. Now...she just had to get him to like her back.

Which over the past four days had seemed to be working well. They played games when the house went to sleep, had pizza eating contest , bashed movies together and had even opened up to each other.

She knew how he missed his friend Scott, the one that didn't constantly worry about Allison. Knew he worried about his father day after day. Knew he blamed himself for his mother's death. She knew so many simple things that it drove her crazy he had yet to make a move.

Elissa could take having to wait for someone amazing as him but...

Her heart might not make it having to fight for the affections of somebody who loved another.

She sauntered her way up the stairs to the school, barely registering how fast they had gotten here and how empty the halls were. Stiles yelled her name out but she kept pushing, walking faster, her dress a swirling mass of silver and black.

Her heart might not make it and she might just crack. In fact Stiles Stillinski had the power to break her. But didn't she have the power to break him? While he had spilled some of his darkest thoughts to her awaiting ears; that didn't mean she had revealed all of her darkest thoughts.

But...

Wasn't he worth it? If he was her mate- well ex- then there was something about him she desperately needed. Her heart was screaming at her to keep trying, that she could do it.

Her mind wanted to try.

What was it that her sister had told her? _"We don't pick our mates Elissa. The wolf just helps us find them faster. Because even if we were never wolves...we would have stumbled upon them eventually."_

Elissa needed Stiles.

She twirled around, conflict written all over her face as she stared into worried brown eyes. Stiles jogged up to her, his chest heaving as he came to a stop.

He panted heavily; looking at her worriedly. "Elissa?" She had ignored him in the car, ran away from him, and now she was looking at him like she couldn't believe something. He brought his hand up to push away a stray lock of hair behind her ear and she snatched his wrist.

"Stiles," Her voice broke but she couldn't find it in herself to care..

He furrowed his brow, heart clenching.

She had to do this; Had to tell him now so she wouldn't end up losing her nerve. Elissa sucked in a breath and leaned against the lockers for support.

"Stiles," She started her eyes flashing. He stared, worry still etched into his features with his bag swung over his shoulder and instinctually leaning into her.

"Yeah?"

Deep breath Elissa. You can do this.

"I like you. Like, like like you." She stated. His heart skipped a beat and his hands itched to smooth out the lines forming above her eyebrows from how worried she was.

She kept on, looking nowhere except at him. "I know your still in love with Lydia. But, I also know you feel _something_ for me. Even if it's small I'm going to grab it and not let go. You're not going to ignore this or me, I'm not a doormat."

He tried to interrupt her and dropped his bag to the ground.

"NO!" She shouted, shocking both of them. "Let me finish. I'm not asking anything from you just, just give me a fighting chance dam-oomph!"

Warm lips cut her off mid-sentence. Slowly she realized with butterflies flying in her stomach that Stiles Stillinski was kissing her. HER!

Eyes fluttering closed she responded with vigor, bringing her hands up to wrap around his neck and pulling him closer to her. He had to be closer, Elissa told herself, she had to make sure this wasn't a dream. He moaned, the sound reverberating in his chest and sending shivers down her spine. His hands pulled her hips to his before pressing into her; backing her up against the cool lockers. Shocks were spreading through-out her body as he nipped at her bottom lip before reluctantly pulling away slightly. Disappointment flashed across her face.

He rested his forehead against hers lightly, breathing heavily along with her. She smiled widely with her eyes still closed.

"I like like you, too." He whispered smiling. Her heart did a back flip and she thought her face was going to break from her smile.

"But I do still love Lydia..." she winced. He hurried to finish, gripping her against him tighter.  
"I want you though, not her. I just, we need to go slow please?" He begged closing his eyes.

It wasn't fair of him to ask her to do this, but he needed time.

"Okay." She whispered.

"Okay?" He breathed a sigh of relief.

Elissa looked back up at him. She felt warm inside, albeit still a bit cold but warm none the less. Her eyes searched his, and honesty was the only thing she could see in them.

She still had to fight for his love...but she would get him. Even as no mate, she would have Stiles Stillinski.

"Okay." She grinned.

And nothing would get in her way. Her motto…? All's fair in love and war.

Bring on the love.

* * *

Elissa had been on cloud nine all day. She was smiling and giggling at everyone who happened to pass by her. She had even smiled at a random jock as she slammed him into a locker for flirting with her. He now has nightmares regularly and a masculinity complex.

She slid into her seat at the back of the class her nose scrunched up in distaste. See she really hated this period, usually just ended up doodling or annoying Alaura and Stiles by sending them weird pictures of herself. It never worked.

They would text back even worse pictures that had her crying from laughter or sending her phone flying from throwing it away from her. She never bothered with Scott, his head was always somewhere else.

6th period biology= Annoyed Elissa, bored Elissa, and occasionally intrigued Elissa.

That was rare though.

A couple of kids sat in front of her and they started to make small talk before she felt a pair of eyes on the back of her head. Curious she turned around, only for a full on smile to break through as her gaze met Stiles'. He was standing at the doorway awkwardly with a small smile in place as he gave a little wave. Her good mood only rose.

Scott was in front of him, a shit-eating grin on his face as he stared back and forth between them. He waved at her too, mocking Stiles. Her good mood lessened a little.

Stiles glared at him before punching his shoulder only to spasm backwards clutching his fist. Scott panicked looking if anyone saw before casually stepping over Stiles clutching his hand and bolting. Laughter fell from Elissa's lips as no one noticed before she made her way over to Stiles, her chair scrapping loudly in her ears.

She kneeled down to his eye level with her smile still in place as she took him in. Mouth open in a hilarious expression, eyebrows raised and nose scrunched as he stared at his bruised fist. She giggled, bringing her hands up to enclose around his bruised fist. Eyes glowed for a second and switched back to electric blue as she smiled at him. HIs face slacked in relief.

"A girl who can use her destructive dangerous flame powers to heal...it's great." He mumbled.

People stared or pointed and she shot them glares, irritation rising to the surface. She may have laughed but she knew Stiles was okay in a way. These kids on the other hand had no clue why his hand was bruised and still laughed.

Her eyes flashed gold, red flamed up around her pupil. A snooty girl paused in walking as she sniffed the air around her cautiously. She shrugged it off, deeming it pointless and continued chatting while shooting laughing glares at Stiles and Elissa. Her friend's scream broke up her little stare fest as she swatted at the girls head.

Which was currently smoking.

The girl screeched, causing Elissa and Stiles to wince and scramble up, Stiles pulling his hands from her and flexing them a little.

She couldn't help but be disappointed that he pulled his hands away to rush over and help the screeching girl. _That's who he was, _she rationalized. No matter what he was always going to help people to his best abilities.

_You're such a hero, Stiles._ She thought quickly, rushing over before discreetly flicking her wrist. Immediately the smoke cleared up and the girls scattered away, glaring at Stiles like he was the enemy.

Bitch.

_Maybe her hair should burn off..._She thought darkly as she took note of the miffed expression on his face. A pang echoed through her as she intertwined their fingers, giving it a squeeze.

He shook his head before pulling his hand away and stuffing them in his pockets. Elissa tried not to let the hurt show too much. His face clouded over as he looked at the retreating forms of the bitches. _Don't waste your breath!_ She wanted to scream at him. _They don't care about anybody. Not even each other!_

"You made her hair smoke up." He accused. Her throat closed up.

"Yeah, I did." She glared at the side of his head, her look and words lacking the venom she wanted in them. Fuckin Stiles.

He shifted over to look her in the eye. He wasn't mad, but he wasn't pleased.

"Why'd you do it?" He questioned. She didn't want him to be mad, but she didn't want to be under that disappointed gaze. So, she got defensive. It was her backup when people tried to pin the blame on her, hell everyone did it. She was just willing to admit it.

She crossed her arms over her chest and spinned on her heel, her dress whirling around her long legs. Elissa completely ignored her classroom and the teacher's voice, knowing she was already late.

"I asked you a question Eli, just answer it. Come on! It may have been just four days but I'm pretty sure you're my best friend, and I'm yours. You know me, just...please. Dammit." HIs tirade ended with him kicking a locker, frustrated. He noticed her wince and he felt a flash of guilt. He really wasn't mad at her but if she did that for him because they laughed...

She had to know everyone picked on Boring Ole Human Stiles. And yeah it was nice having someone stand up for him when he couldn't. But that didn't mean she got to set fire to everyone's hair.

With a sigh he reached out and pulled her body to his, resting his chin on her head. They were both very affectionate people, so hugs and hand holding had been there long before Stiles admitted he liked her back.

Elissa buried her nose into his shoulder, just appreciating his scent. She knew he would smell even better if she was a wolf but she was adjusting.

"People pick on me Eli. I'm the boring human, an easy target. You can't just set all of their hair on fire. Though if you tried to set Jackson on fire let me know so I can get some popcorn." He joked, trying to make the tension leave her shoulders. It worked.

Her shoulders drooped as she half smiled at him, anger still present in her eyes. So he didn't want her to abuse her powers? Fine. Now it was her turn to explain.

"Stiles, you're not the boring human. You're great." She raised a hand to cup his cheek. He leaned into her touch instantly, grinning down at her. The butterflies swarmed in her stomach.

"And I'm sorry but I was raised to protect the people I love with every fiber of my being. To fight for them. As a wolf I would just growl at people, that's it. But now, my powers are consuming some time and it's hard." She breathed. That was the truth; sometimes she felt like the fire would swallow her whole and she wouldn't be able to stop.

"Alaura raised you, right?" He asked after a beat.

Elissa smiled. "Yeah, in a way. She taught me that Stiles. We believe to protect the people we care about. And good luck trying to tell her, us otherwise."

His brows furrowed. "But it's not right, you could have hur-" She cut him off quickly.

"Stiles. If someone was making fun of your father while he was _right there, _how do you think you'd react?

Silence.

"Exactly." She smirked up at him. He rolled his eyes and noogied her before taking off laughing loudly, his bad mood forgotten. She huffed, slipping off her heels and sprinting after him.

_Run, boy, run._

* * *

Elissa laughed evilly as she winked at Scott, who was still sulking about sitting in the back seat. Grinning happily she slipped on her heels as they turned down the street to Stiles house.

"You think Alaura made cookies again?" Scotty asked eagerly leaning forward. He liked being around the two sisters, they had helped him with a lot of things in the past four days. They were completely different than the people they had acted like when they first met Stiles and Derek. Elissa had explained to him that was because their wolves were such a big part in how they acted. He was a bit put off that both showed no interest in knowing Allison though.

One saying she'd probably rip her throat out, and Elissa claiming she had to fight Alaura when Allison helped in hurting Derek. Which was a big no-no so she stayed away.

Elissa rolled her eyes. "More than likely." She confirmed.

God these guys were going to pack on the pounds by how much food Alaura and her gave them. Wait no, Scotty was a werewolf with a six pack and Stiles was on little...

She was ripped out of her thoughts on how to get Stiles secrets out of him about staying thin when an engine roared to life. She looked up confused, seeing a brand spanking new impala that was almost identical to Dean's from supernatural.

_Classy Alaura, real classy._ She thought smirking, sitting up in the passenger side of the jeep. But what caught all three of their attention was the back of a Camaro turning off Stiles street. She stared up at the house confused, hurrying to get out before Stiles even parked the car.

"Elissa! What's wrong?" Scott rushed over, Stiles a step behind. He shot her a worried look, noticing her rush to get near the house.

Her heart was beating out of her chest as she imagined all the different scenarios playing in her head. She had a really good day with the boys at school for once...But what had her sister been doing? Dread was slowly filling her as her sister still didn't come out of the house to attack them with smiles for the boys and to check over Elissa.

Not wanting to think about that she pushed it away and went into hunter mode. Her eyes darkened, her stance shifted into a slight crouch and she was on red alert. Elissa slowly slipped off her shoes, leaving them on the grass. She pulled her hair back into a ponytail, eying the house carefully.

"Scott." She grounded out slowly. Both buys looked over, worried. She ignored it for now.

"That was Derek's car. Derek doesn't like my sister you said?" He nodded confused.

"Uh, I think so. When we're training I get a bunch of mixed smells because of everyone's different thoughts but when I focus hard enough I get a lot of...frustration coming off of him, or it's something." He spoke slowly, unsure of what she was getting at. She nodded; that was plenty enough of info in her books.

If Derek Hale messed up one hair on her sister's head...Well, Stiles would find out just how _mad _she could get.

_And then the shit would hit the fan._

Ignoring Stiles attempt to get her to talk to him she barreled inside the house, rushing her way up the stairs to Stiles room. Getting there she hesitated, fear trying to claw its way through before she shoved it down, focusing on her anger. _Like hell _ Preparing herself she threw open the door, flames licking themselves up her arms and red swirling angrily in her fiery gold eyes. She ran in only to pause; mouth dropping open in shock.

Good god not this.

Her sister was on the floor, arms hung loosely by her side as she kneeled, silent tears running down her face. _Alaura..._she thought heart broken. She rushed over and wrapped her arms around her not saying a word. What the hell had happened? Alaura choked out a sob and wrapped her arms around her mid-section, not able to talk. Elissa's mind was racing at an impossible rate, trying to think of all the times she had seen her sister cry.

Once.

She squeezed her closer, murmuring that everything was going to be alright. But the thing was, she didn't even know herself. Things were so fucked up. They were new people without their wolves honing their senses on just to protect and hunt. They had been stripped of that, their real personality's' pushing up. And while she loved it...it was damn scary at times like these.

Alaura detangled herself from her and stood; walking over to the door and closing it with a soft _click_. The click brought Elissa out of her stupor and she brought herself up as she observed her sister slowly pulling her-self together. Elissa was swimming in confusion as she noticed Alaura putting her hand on the door, the burn marks fading with the seconds. She'd save that for later.

Finally she spoke up. ''So mind telling me why Derek Hale's car was speeding out of here?" She rested herself on Stiles bed, leaning back and crossing her arms behind her head while staring accusingly at her big sister.

A smirk slipped onto Alaura's face as she turned around and leaned on the door, locking it. "Would you believe me if I said we just talked, had some fun, and I told him I trusted him?" she pursed her lips.

Elissa sprung up, disbelief on her face. Like hell she would believe that! Her sister didn't have trust issues, no it just took her forever to actually say the words out loud. She forgot that people liked to hear them every once in a while. It was usually Elissa who told their friends she trusted them. And besides, her big sister couldn't be friends with Derek. That man didn't have a trusting bone in his body.

She snorted. "You expect me to believe that the man who wanted to kill you, even though he felt a pull to you and we saved their asses by the way, is okay with being friends with a supernatural freak?"

"Well…yeah that's what I'm trying to say."

"Oh come on, the word trust isn't in his vocabulary."

"Well he doesn't trust me, yet. I will get him to say it though. Just watch me." Alaura snarked at her.

Elissa raised her hands up in defense, a smile in place as she teased. "You really think he'll trust you?"

"Yes."

"And how are you going to do that?''

"Whatever it takes, however long."

Okay now she was pissed. Elissa stood up defiantly, her dress tangling around her legs. "You realize that after the Kanima we have to leave right? You promised Deaton. _Pretty sure_ Derek doesn't want to trust somebody who will just abandon him" She baited.

Alaura stood up straight, both sisters beginning to circle one another. The air in the room seemed as if it was fighting to be cold or hot. The windows fogged up and Stiles desk was scalding to the touch. She responded coolly.

"I remember, but I only follow up if I give my word. And you really think we can leave? We've been running for too long Elissa! It's time to stop and fight. I'm not going to run and serve them up on a silver platter. I know you won't either." Alaura concluded; her jaw and fists clenched tight.

Elissa couldn't help but agree. Even if they had promised Deaton they would leave there was no way she would leave Stiles. She was being selfish a small part of her said, putting them at even more risk if their father did return. A larger part said without them staying in Beacon Hills a lot more shit would go down; which wasn't something she was willing to have happen. She pushed that little doubt down quickly, flopping back on the bed. Alaura relaxed, a smile erasing any worry lines that had been there a second ago and the room heated up considerably.

"So were going to stay and fight?" Elissa double checked, staring at her sister as she hurried around the room picking clothes up and figuring out what to wear. Honestly this chick was way to clean.

"Yup!"

"When are we going to tell them?"

Alaura stopped in her tracks, eyes wide. "Shit!'' She groaned. Elissa choked on her laughter. Oh this was great! Alaura didn't plan on telling them!

"Derek knows!" Alaura implored sorting it out in her own thoughts. Elissa giggled and sat cross legged, deciding to put in her two cents.

"Derek knows. He thinks he knows about us. He is right, in fact I'm surprised nobody else has pieced it together yet. We weren't exactly subtle on saying who it was, neither was Deaton. But they have enough to worry about, hell so do we. It's best not to tell them. We'll just have to train them as if their fighting an alpha." She mused.

Alaura looked up, arms full of clothes and hair astray. "Train them to fight sounds good.''

"I know. That's because I'm awesome.''

"You know I worry about you right?''

"I'd be worried if you didn't, honestly."

"So you and Derek?" Elissa wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. She may not like or trust Derek at all, but her sister was obviously crushing. An now that her love life seemed to be at least getting on the tracks it was time to set her sister's love life in motion.

Alaura blushed and turned away quickly as Elissa threw her head back in laughter.

"Shut up'' Alaura whined. ''Were just friends, I friend zoned myself to at least get him to warm up to me. I'm pretty sure if I acted like how I did when Isaac rescued us he'd think I was some evil succubus." She grumbled, pulling on her leather jacket.

Elissa paused in her laughter to stare blankly at Alaura. Was this chick serious? She friend zoned herself? An evil plan began to form in her mind and she grinned behind her hand to remain unnoticed. Her plan included these two and Lydia's party tomorrow. Yes she was going to that bitch's party, if not just because Stiles was going but because she wanted to get loose. Dance and mingle, preferably with Stiles all night. Ah that sounded amazing…

"Elissa!" Alaura waved her hand in front of her sister's face, said girl snapping out of Stillinski land and flailing awkwardly backwards. Elissa heard Alaura's sigh as she pulled herself back up. Well, that never would have happened if she didn't wave her hand in her face!

"What?!" She snapped, fixing her dress.

Alaura giggled, picking a piece of lent of Elissa's dress. "I said go get the boys please? They started shouting a while ago. They must have found Derek's jacket."

"Just what did I miss?" Elissa's eyebrows shot up.

Alaura waved her off, picking up her iPhone as it dinged and a smile breaking her face. Her curiosity spiked she shuffled over, taking a peek over her sisters shoulder.

"ELISSA!"

The door slamming on her butt made her yelp and she huffed glaring at the door. She grumbled her way down, her step lighter now that some of her worries had been answered. Derek wasn't going to kill her sister if that smile was any indication, she wouldn't have to leave Stiles after the kanima, and she could train Stiles to at least hold his own against an alpha. Worry still gnawed at her though…doubt that they wouldn't be able to defeat the Kanima and her father.

Stiles frowning face met her gaze as she leaned against the frame to the kitchen. Stiles was holding the leather jacket up shaking it wildly while Scott pointed to the plate of cookies, a 'come on dude this is more important than that' expression on his face. Stiles sighed but gave in, dropping Derek's jacket on the table. Both boys scarfed down a cookie, cheeks stretched and grinning before high fiving.

Even though she was worried she had people to fight for-people she would die for. Her sister's laughter met her ears, Stiles face sprung into her mind, and Scott's cheeky smile. These were all things she would fight for.

So bring on the war.

* * *

"Alaura- do I really have to stay?'' she complained getting out of the impala, carrying a giant pot of chicken alfredo. The smell made her mouth water and she couldn't wait to dig in. At home. Away from the bitch pack and it's bitchy alpha. Scott had bailed saying he had homework and Stiles had to catch up for a test in his history class tomorrow. Liars.

Which left her utterly alone.

''Elissa for the millionth time yes, there not that bad. And Isaac did save our lives you know." Alaura reminded her, locking the car up and carrying a tray of garlic bread and a pitcher of sweet tea.

Elissa snarked back. "I like Isaac, it's the other three. They never want to train with us, and they never make an attempt to talk to us." She knew the reason that they probably didn't want to train with them was because Isaac and Scott usually ended up drenched or burnt. But that still didn't mean she had to like them.

Alaura smiled at her as she opened the door and walked down the stairs. Elissa's nose crinkled when she saw a makeshift table with three young betas seated around it. All three pairs of apprehensive eyes shot up to look at the new arrivals. Was it too late to run?

Alaura laughed making her way over to the table, Elissa calmly approaching. Setting down the food Alaura uncovered everything, making a pate for the three betas and her sister. Elissa hummed in content seeing that they weren't going to try and kill them as she set up the drinks.

Standing tall she gestured for her sister to sit, Alaura shooting her a confused look before taking it.

''I'm going to get Derek for you." She explained, patting her sister's head. Alaura glared quickly but it softened just as fast.

''Thanks.''

She brushed it off, still a bit annoyed that she had to come but not wanting to start anything. Ignoring the stares of the betas she entered a train car, sliding the door closed with a soft _click._

''I know your there, Derek.'' She stated simply crossing her arms. Seconds passed before a man clad in jeans and a crisp black shirt revealed himself. Elissa took notice of his washed appearance, curious if it was for her sister's benefit. If so… well then her sister's smile must have already hooked him.

If Derek Hale wasn't openly hooked yet, it was all in due time. She grinned cockily, confusing the poor man. Oh man was Alaura going to give the Alpha Bitch the time of his life. Confidence swelled inside of her. ''My sisters here," She informed him. Laughter greeted her ears as her sister's voice chatted up a storm. Good. She wouldn't have to kill anybody.

Yet.

Derek's face remained passive but Elissa caught the flicker in his eyes. Huh, so he was hooked.

Damn. That was fast.

''_I still feel a pull towards you.''_ Stiles voice entered her mind, the memory of him explaining why he was so open about all of this. _''It's like I need to be around you just to feel better…''_

Ah… so Derek boy had been fighting the pull this whole time? And now he was feeling the side effects.

Her smirk grew as his frown deepened.

"I hear that."

Smart ass.

"I don't want you to lead her on." She said bluntly. Derek's eyes snapped up to meet hers, the dim glow of a lamp barely giving off enough light in the train car. His expression stayed the same but his hardened jaw gave his irritation away.

"I don't intend to lead her anywhere.'' He grounded out, fists clenching. Jesus he and Alaura needed to go to a doctor for that.

She rolled her eyes in exasperation. Please it would happen; Alaura wanted it and no matter how long it took the chick would work her hardest to get Derek Hale to fall for her.

''Right, sorry you just want to be friends.'' She snorted. The delusions of a werewolf.

''Yes."

''Listen,'' She took a step forward uncrossing her arms, little flames dancing along her fingertips. Derek growled lowly stepping back and going into a crouch.  
He bared his canines at her, his wolf feeling the threat in the train car.

Elissa smirked at him before casting a look at her flames. "Don't hurt her. Just say you won't that's all I want.'' A growl sounded again and she furrowed her brow.

''You can't promise me you won't hurt her?'' She accused the flames snuffing out as she stepped down from the challenge. She was still a little mad but if she hurt Derek her sister would go all 'Mean Alaura' and no one needed to see that. Derek's canines retracted and he glared at her as he pushed past her.

''Answer the question!'' Elissa demanded.

''No."

"No? What the hell do you mean just say whether you won't hurt her!''

Derek glowered at her. Any other time she would have felt a fraction of the Alpha aura radiating off of him but right now, her sisters heart was on the line. And if you haven't noticed, she was a bit protective.

"I can't promise anything.''

Elissa remained speechless even as the door slid opened and slammed shut. She remained speechless as she saw her sister interact with Derek and the others. Her sister looked really happy for once; eyes shining and all that crap. Hell, both of them were really happy for once. She remained speechless as _Alaura_ gave a quick hug to a glaring Alpha Bitch and waved to the other betas. She remained speechless as Alaura thanked her for coming. She remained speechless as _Alaura_ gave her a hug and got ready for bed.

And as Elissa laid in bed listening to Stiles soft snores and her sisters soft mumbling, she realized she had completely forgot about inviting the two twenty something year olds to the party tomorrow. That worry that had gnawed on her came back full force as she realized that her older sister was going to get her heart broken by the Alpha bitch.

Even if he was hooked and felt the pull of the moon…he couldn't promise that he wouldn't hurt Alaura. That thought right there scared the ever living crap out of her. Since she knew…there was nothing she could do except help Alaura get Derek Hale to fall for her.

Heart heavy she reached a hand out, searching for Stiles'. Immediately her hand closed around a clammy one. Her heart calmed a little, setting itself up to match Stiles. He squirmed a little but clutched hers tighter.

''Are wu owkay?'' He mumbled sleepily. She exhaled softly; a smile pulling on her lips.

''I'm fine Stiles…go back to sleep.''

''Kay.'' Cue the snores.

_Were strong, we have to be. _She thought tiredly. On that note she fell off into sleep, the worry fleeing for a couple of hours.

At that moment, Elissa didn't know the half of just how strong they would have to be.

* * *

**Ah! Hope you liked it. Go ahead and press that little review button, go ahead. Do it.**

**Derek Hale is waiting.**

**Just kidding but still you should. :)**

**Chapter 7 is almost done;) It's in both sisters pov.  
Thanks for reading!**


	7. AN

**A/N: Hey guys! Im sorry but...I'm taking my story into construction. The next authors note I post is going to be an alert so you guys can go onto my profile and read the new and improved ''Howl Alone''**

**It should be up next month so stick with me please! I promise it will be more in depth, organized, and just all around better. (: **

**Thanks you so much!**

**-Scarlett Writer.**


End file.
